Ne faire qu'un
by Cybelia
Summary: Suite de ma fic "Le Rituel". Un évènement inattendu va séparer Jim et Spock. Comment leur relation va-t-elle s'en trouver changée ? Fic Slash Kirk/Spock. Ne prend pas en compte les évènements de "Into Darkness".
1. Chapter 1

_**Ne faire qu'un**_

**Piternis**

Le réfectoire était bondé. L'humain eut la chance qu'une table se libère au moment où il y arrivait. Il s'installa, puis se jeta sur son repas. Il avait passé la matinée à s'entraîner au combat à mains nues avec les autres membres de sa section, ouvrant son appétit. Alors qu'il s'attaquait à un morceau qui ressemblait vaguement à de la viande, une voix lui fit lever les yeux.

— Je peux m'asseoir ?

Un humanoïde à la peau vert foncé, aux yeux et cheveux violets se tenait debout près de la table.

— Bien sûr, répondit l'humain avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette.

L'autre s'assit face à lui et demanda :

— On t'appelle comment ?

— Terry. Parce qu'il paraît que je suis le seul humain ici et que les humains viennent de la Terre. Et toi ?

— Novy. Ça veut dire « vert » dans la langue natale du chef de la patrouille qui m'a trouvé. T'es un Oublié toi aussi ?

— Ouep.

— Ça fait longtemps que t'es ici ?

— Quelques semaines.

— Moi, ça fait bientôt un an. J'ai hâte de passer enfin en section blanche. J'en ai marre de cet uniforme jaune, ça ne va pas du tout à mon teint.

Son interlocuteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa grimace de dégoût. Puis, l'humain repoussa son plateau vide et demanda :

— Dis, tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qu'était ta vie avant d'être dans la garde ?

— Si, bien sûr, comme tout le monde. Du moins au début. Et puis, au bout de quelques mois, on finit par oublier qu'on n'a pas toujours vécu ici. Tu verras, ça te fera pareil à toi aussi.

— Je préférerais retrouver la mémoire… Et si quelqu'un me cherchait ? J'ai peut-être une famille, des amis…

— Tu devrais arrêter de cogiter comme ça. Certains sont devenus cinglés à force de fourailler dans leur tête à la recherche de leur passé. Aucun Oublié n'a jamais retrouvé la mémoire, c'est impossible.

Terry soupira profondément, puis consulta la pendule.

— Je dois y aller, j'ai un cours de pilotage dans quelques minutes.

— Ok. On se recroisera peut-être ici.

— Peut-être, acquiesça l'humain.

Il alla poser son plateau vide dans le réceptacle prévu à cet effet et quitta le réfectoire. Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir qui menait au Bâtiment des Enseignements, il croisa son reflet dans une vitre et s'arrêta un instant. Il détailla la peau claire, les cheveux blonds coupés courts et les yeux bleus du visage qu'il savait être le sien, mais qu'il ne reconnaissait toujours pas. Soupirant profondément, il reprit son chemin, espérant obtenir un jour des réponses aux multitudes de questions qu'il se posait constamment.

**USS Enterprise**

Tout le monde croyait que les vulcains n'avaient aucune émotion. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, Spock était tourmenté par un sentiment qui ne le quittait pas depuis des semaines : celui d'avoir l'impression de ne pas être à sa place dans le fauteuil du Capitaine de l'Enterprise. Cette sensation le perturbait grandement, car il ne parvenait pas à la faire disparaître. Elle devenait même de plus en plus forte chaque jour. Autour de lui, les membres de l'équipage vaquaient à leurs occupations, insouciants de son trouble. Rien dans leur comportement n'indiquait qu'une autre personne aurait dû se trouver dans ce fauteuil. Sauf peut-être les lapsus occasionnels de l'Enseigne Chekov qui l'appelait parfois « Commander » au lieu de « Capitaine », mais que le vulcain avait mis sur le compte du jeune âge et des fautes linguistiques du russe.

Spock n'eut pas besoin de consulter l'horloge de l'ordinateur pour savoir qu'il était l'heure pour lui d'aller dormir. Il quitta la passerelle, laissant le commandement au Lieutenant Sulu, puis se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Alors qu'il passait devant une porte fermée, un sentiment étrange le traversa. Il s'arrêta, fixant le panneau clos, perturbé par la sensation que les quartiers qui se trouvaient au-delà n'auraient pas dû être vides. Il s'avança pour y entrer, puis se morigéna, et continua son chemin. Une fois dans sa chambre, il alla directement se coucher. Utilisant une méthode de relaxation pour calmer son esprit perturbé, il s'endormit rapidement.

_Des mains qui caressent des corps nus, des lèvres qui se dévorent, un feu intense qui brûle les reins alors que le plaisir envahit les êtres…_

Spock se réveilla en sursaut tandis que les images s'inscrivaient à une vitesse folle dans son esprit. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, une intense migraine résonnant dans ses tempes. Lorsque la douleur se calma, il put enfin réfléchir posément aux souvenirs qui venaient de lui revenir violemment.

Un sentiment de vide profond le submergea lorsqu'il réalisa que tout le monde, lui compris, avait totalement oublié l'existence de James Tiberius Kirk, le vrai capitaine de l'Enterprise.

La douleur était encore plus grande pour le vulcain car leur lien intime avait été oblitéré, alors qu'il était inscrit, gravé, au plus profond de leurs cellules jusqu'à leur mort. Il se souvenait de tout : de leur animosité première, de leur amitié parfois difficile du fait du caractère très imprévisible de l'humain… de leur relation charnelle qui avait débuté lors de son Pon-Farr sur cette planète désertique, six mois plus tôt.

Spock eut le plus grand mal à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais finit par laisser sa logique faire le travail pour lui. Il était conscient qu'il devait trouver à quel moment Jim Kirk avait été effacé de sa mémoire pour arriver à comprendre ce qui s'était exactement passé, qui avait réussi cet exploit et surtout, où se trouvait son âme-sœur à ce moment précis.

**Planète Piternis**

L'humain entrait juste dans les vestiaires après son cours de pilotage lorsqu'il fut rejoint par son chef de section.

— Terry, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais tu es convoqué au Palais. Un véhicule viendra te chercher au relais 24 dans une heure.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, l'autre homme avait tourné les talons et quitté la pièce. Pendant tout le temps de sa douche, il réfléchit à la situation, inquiet et perplexe. La rumeur disait que certains nouveaux venus étaient appelés au Palais mais personne ne les avait jamais revus ensuite. Les bruits les plus fous couraient à leur sujet, notamment que les disparus servaient de nourriture aux animaux de compagnie des membres de la famille impériale. Terry aurait aimé savoir ce qui l'attendait avant de se rendre au rendez-vous. Il avait beau être parfois impulsif, il n'aimait pas les surprises… surtout si elles s'avéraient être mauvaises pour lui.

Une fois prêt, Terry se rendit au relais 24. Il y arriva juste au moment où le véhicule automatique monoplace se posait au point de rendez-vous. Il eut une légère hésitation avant d'y monter, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et prit donc place à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Pendant tout le trajet au-dessus de la ville, son esprit parcourut les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui si jamais cette invitation au Palais s'avérait dangereuse. Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas du tout la configuration des lieux où il se rendait, ce qui l'empêchait de prévoir le moindre plan d'évasion. De plus, il était conscient que même s'il réussissait à quitter le Palais par ses propres moyens, il n'avait aucun endroit où aller : toute la planète appartenait à la famille impériale et il finirait par être repris, quoi qu'il arrive. Une fraction de seconde, il envisagea la possibilité de se donner la mort si son sort devait être trop insupportable. Mais à l'instant même où cette idée se fit dans son esprit, tout son être se révolta contre elle. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il venait ni de qui il était avant de se réveiller ici, il savait qu'il était un battant. Pas du tout le genre de type à laisser tomber tant qu'il y avait la plus infime chance de s'en sortir. Il prit une résolution : s'il devait mourir au Palais, ça ne serait pas sans combattre ni sans tenter d'emporter le plus de ses assaillants avec lui.

Lorsque le monoplace se posa, après une heure de trajet, un homme en uniforme entièrement noir vint accueillir le nouveau venu. Il le conduisit sans un mot jusqu'à une petite pièce. Là, Terry entendit enfin la voix de son accompagnateur :

— Otez tous vos vêtements et enfilez ceux-ci.

L'humain obéit. Alors qu'il allait conserver son boxer, l'autre grogna :

— J'ai dit _tous_ vos vêtements.

Terry leva les yeux au ciel, mais fit ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il enfila ensuite les habits qu'on lui avait donnés : un pantalon écru très moulant et une chemise sans manche de la même couleur ne comportant que deux boutons au niveau de l'abdomen, laissant donc le torse musclé du jeune homme largement dévoilé. Son accompagnateur lui donna ensuite une série de consignes :

— Vous allez être mis en présence de Leurs Majestés, la Princesse Eolia et le Prince Eole. Vous allez vous mettre sur le cercle blanc tracé au sol et vous attendrez, le regard fixé droit devant vous. Vous ne parlerez pas tant qu'ils ne vous en donneront pas l'autorisation. Vous ne bougerez pas, quoiqu'il se passe, tant que Leurs Majestés ne vous le permettront pas. Avez-vous compris ?

— Oui, répondit simplement l'humain.

— Suivez-moi !

Terry emboîta le pas de son accompagnateur qui l'emmena jusqu'à une grande porte métallique fermée.

— Attendez ici que l'on vous ouvre. Et ensuite, appliquez mes instructions.

Terry suivit l'autre homme des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans le couloir par lequel ils étaient venus. Puis, il fit face à la porte et patienta comme on le lui avait ordonné. Deux sentiments contradictoires bataillaient en lui : l'anxiété face au sort qui l'attendait et l'impatience de voir enfin les fameux héritiers de l'Impératrice Roslinda, les jumeaux Eolia et Eole, dont personne, à part les habitants du Palais, n'avait jamais vu le visage. Finalement, lorsque la porte finit par s'ouvrir, la curiosité avait pris le pas sur la peur et c'est avec une certaine excitation que Terry s'avança dans la grande salle.

**USS Enterprise**

Spock avait décidé de commencer ses investigations par la consultation du journal de bord du vaisseau. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que toute trace de James Kirk en avait été effacée. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le système, il s'aperçut qu'un virus particulièrement efficace était à l'origine des changements intervenus dans les bases de données. Il décida alors d'aller plus loin dans ses recherches et s'introduisit dans les serveurs de Starfleet, basés sur Terre à San Francisco. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement de trouver enfin une preuve de l'existence du Capitaine James Tiberius Kirk ! Le dossier de son compagnon était intact, le virus n'ayant pas réussi à traverser le puissant pare-feu de l'ordinateur central de Starfleet.

Toute fatigue s'étant envolée, Spock enregistra le dossier sur son espace personnel, le protégeant avec plusieurs anti-virus de sa conception, puis il utilisa l'intercom pour convoquer certains membres de l'équipage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sulu, Chekov, McCoy, Uhura et Scotty se retrouvèrent face au vulcain dans la salle de réunion. Ils furent abasourdis lorsque celui-ci leur parla d'un homme qui leur était totalement inconnu et qui était censé être leur vrai capitaine. Quand il eut terminé, McCoy s'exclama :

— Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, est-ce que vous êtes tombé sur la tête ? Comment serait-il possible que nous ayons tous oublié ce type là… ce Kirk…

— J'ai déjà eu connaissance de cas de manipulation mentale. Il est logique de penser que nos mémoires ont été affectées à l'instar de notre système informatique.

Spock afficha le dossier de Jim Kirk sur l'écran central, espérant secrètement que ça déclencherait une réaction chez ses interlocuteurs, mais aucun changement ne sembla s'opérer. Au bout d'un moment, Sulu souffla :

— Désolé, Capitaine, mais je ne me souviens toujours pas de lui.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Spock sut alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule solution pour les convaincre.

— J'aimerais tenter une expérience avec l'un de vous… un volontaire.

— Quelle expérience ? demanda Chekov.

— Une fusion mentale.

Tous avaient entendu parler de ce genre de pratique et la moitié d'entre eux eut un mouvement de recul involontaire. McCoy grogna :

— Il est hors de question que vous veniez mettre votre nez dans ma tête !

— Je suis volontaire ! lança soudain Nyota Uhura.

Les autres lui jetèrent des regards surpris. Elle s'expliqua, fixant Spock bien en face :

— Je ne me souviens pas de cet homme, mais je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ai oublié. Et je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Spock savait qu'elle faisait mention de leur séparation. Si James Kirk n'avait pas existé, la jeune femme et lui seraient sûrement encore ensemble. Il congédia les autres, puis verrouilla la porte menant à la passerelle de façon à être sûr de ne pas être dérangé pendant la fusion mentale. Il revint ensuite se planter devant la jeune femme :

— Certaines images que tu vas voir peuvent provoquer une réaction émotionnelle douloureuse.

— Je m'en doute, répondit-elle. Vas-y, je suis prête.

Le vulcain posa ses doigts sur le visage de Nyota qui ferma les yeux. Il l'imita puis récita la formule usuelle :

— Ton esprit dans mon esprit, mon esprit dans le tien.

Spock sentit la jeune femme se tendre au moment où le lien se créa et il commença immédiatement à lui envoyer les images de ses souvenirs de James Kirk.

Au moment où la fusion fut rompue, le vulcain vit que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de son amie.

— Il est regrettable que mes souvenirs aient réveillé des sentiments douloureux pour toi. Cependant, il était indispensable que je te les montre dans leur intégralité.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris, puis sourit légèrement en s'essuyant les joues.

— Ce n'est pas pour moi que je pleure. Je t'ai perdu et je m'y suis résignée.

Spock ne comprenait pas du tout la raison de sa tristesse. Il avait souvent du mal avec les sentiments que les humains laissaient si facilement transparaître. Alors qu'il allait lui demander des explications, Nyota leva une main pour caresser sa joue et souffla :

— C'est pour toi que j'ai mal, Spock. Tout ce que tu m'as montré a effectivement réveillé mes souvenirs, mais j'ai également pu sentir la force de ton lien avec lui. De votre... amour... À ta place, un humain serait complètement accablé et paniqué à l'idée de ne pas savoir où se trouve celui dont il est autant imprégné.

Spock ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil, amusé :

— Heureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas humain.

Au moment même où il finissait sa phrase, il se dit que ses compagnons de voyage, notamment l'un d'entre eux, commençaient vraiment à déteindre sur lui. Nyota le tira de ses pensées en soupirant :

— L'expérience a réussi. Il va falloir que tu parviennes à convaincre les autres de se soumettre à la fusion mentale.

— Seul, je ne suis pas en mesure de fusionner avec tout l'équipage.

— Alors, que faisons-nous ?

— Nous devons arriver à récupérer les données effacées par le virus. Il faut que nous trouvions où et quand le Capitaine a disparu afin de pouvoir revenir sur nos pas et envisager une mission de sauvetage.

— Crois-tu qu'il soit encore en vie ?

— Il l'est. S'il était mort, je l'aurais senti de par notre lien. Et il est logique de penser que si quelqu'un s'est donné autant de mal pour l'effacer de nos vies, c'est pour le garder captif quelque part.

— Mais dans quel but ?

— Je ne pourrais pas émettre d'hypothèse à ce sujet tant que nous ne saurons pas qui est responsable de cette situation.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Le vulcain reprit :

— Pourrais-tu m'assister dans mes recherches ?

— Bien entendu, répondit-elle, souriant légèrement.

Puis, reprenant son masque professionnel, elle se mit au travail immédiatement sur la console la plus proche. Spock la fixa un instant avant de l'imiter, conscient que le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur.

**Planète Piternis**

Alors qu'il avançait jusqu'à l'endroit qu'on lui avait désigné, l'humain dût se faire violence pour ne pas dévisager les deux personnes qui le fixaient, fasciné par leurs visages d'une extrême beauté. Sous des cascades de cheveux noirs, leurs peaux dorées semblaient illuminer la pièce. Leurs yeux avaient d'immenses iris verts émeraude, leurs nez étaient fins et leurs bouches à peine plus foncées que leurs teints. Terry s'arrêta sur le cercle blanc tracé au sol, comme on le lui avait ordonné. Son regard se focalisa sur un point du mur en face de lui, entre le prince et la princesse. Il eut un mal fou à ne pas bouger lorsque Eole se leva soudain de son trône et s'approcha de lui en souriant.

— Ma chère sœur, lança le prince, je vois que votre goût est toujours aussi exquis.

— Mon cadeau vous plaît-il ?

Eole fit le tour de l'humain qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— Il est parfait ! Je n'en avais encore jamais eu de cette espèce. Ça va être un plaisir de découvrir ce dont son corps si appétissant est capable.

Le prince se planta devant Terry qui n'eut d'autre choix que de plonger son regard dans le sien. Eole posa sa main sur le torse de l'humain, puis la fit glisser rapidement jusqu'à son bas-ventre. En une réaction instinctive, Terry repoussa violemment les doigts qui venaient de frôler son intimité. Réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de faire, il serra les poings, conscient qu'il avait désobéi aux ordres. Alors qu'il s'attendait à une punition des plus sévères, il fut abasourdi de voir soudain le prince éclater de rire, bientôt imité par sa jumelle.

— Un jouet qui se révolte ! Enfin ! Ma chère sœur, c'est vraiment une excellente trouvaille !

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa phrase, Eole se pencha vers Terry. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire, mais son regard était glacial :

— Ton esprit rebelle va m'amuser... mais je finirai tout de même par obtenir ce que je veux... tu m'appartiens...

Cette phrase provoqua une sorte de déclic dans l'esprit de l'humain qui tenta de se focaliser dessus, oubliant où et avec qui il se trouvait. Il lui semblait qu'il « appartenait » déjà à une autre personne, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de visualiser de qui il s'agissait, une vague de douleur le frappait. Il insista pourtant, fouillant dans sa mémoire sans se préoccuper de la migraine qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Tout à coup, un visage apparut : des yeux sombres sous des sourcils droits, une bouche appétissante et surtout, des oreilles aux extrémités pointues. Au moment même où son souvenir le percutait, la douleur devint insoutenable et il s'effondra sur le sol, sans connaissance.

Lorsque Terry ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas du tout l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se redressa d'un bond, mais une main ferme l'obligea à se rallonger. Une voix douce s'éleva à son oreille :

— Ne bouge pas, tu es en sécurité.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme humanoïde qui aurait pu passer pour une humaine si elle n'avait eu des crêtes sur le nez et le front. Elle portait une longue robe moulante gris clair qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette fine.

— Je m'appelle Falia. Et toi ?

— Terry. Où suis-je ?

— Dans le harem de Leurs Majestés. Quand tu as eu ton malaise, ils t'ont fait conduire ici et m'ont ordonné de te remettre sur pieds. Apparemment, tu as fait beaucoup d'effet sur le prince qui semble avoir hâte de te mettre dans son lit.

L'humain grimaça, ce qui fit sourire son interlocutrice.

— Ne t'en fais pas... Je suis la seule ici qui ait des connaissances médicales. Je peux donc m'arranger pour que Leurs Majestés pensent que tu es plus malade qu'en réalité. Comme cela, tu auras un peu plus de temps pour te faire à l'idée...

— Quelle idée ? Celle de devenir un jouet sexuel ? Sans façon !

— Tu n'as pas le choix. Tous ceux qui ont été élus par le prince ou la princesse sont condamnés à vivre ici jusqu'à...

— Jusqu'à ? reprit Terry, intrigué par le voile qui venait de ternir le regard de Falia.

— Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient lassés d'eux... ou qu'ils soient devenus trop vieux...

Il n'eut pas besoin de demander ce qui arrivait à ces pauvres malheureux, le ton de la jeune femme et ce qu'il savait déjà avant son arrivée lui fournirent la réponse à ses interrogations.

— Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

— Presque huit années standard. J'ai la double chance que mon peuple vieillisse beaucoup plus lentement que la plupart des autres et d'avoir des connaissances médicales qui me rendent quasiment indispensable à Leurs Majestés. Je sais bien qu'un jour, un ou une autre me remplacera. Mais, en attendant, je profite de la vie ici. Tu sais, il y a bien pire !

— Ne me dis pas que tu apprécies d'être utilisée comme un objet par les jumeaux ?

— Le prince ne m'a jamais touchée. Je suis la favorite d'Eolia et je dois avouer qu'elle a toujours été correcte avec moi. Bien sûr, au début, ça a été difficile. Mais, avec le temps, on s'habitue et on finit même par y prendre goût.

Le petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres gêna Terry qui détourna le regard.

— Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu t'es évanoui ? Demanda Falia, changeant de sujet à son grand soulagement.

— Je me suis souvenu... d'un homme...

— Tu es un Oublié, non ?

Elle avait froncé les sourcils et semblait perplexe.

— Oui... mais ce souvenir est apparu dans ma mémoire et, à présent, il ne s'en efface plus.

— Étrange... c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un tel cas... Peux-tu me décrire cet homme ?

Terry obéit. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Falia lui jeta un regard abasourdi :

— Ainsi, il s'agit bien d'un souvenir !

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Il existe un peuple dont les coutumes en matière d'accouplement sont un peu particulière. Les membres de ce peuple prennent un seul partenaire pour la vie, dans une sorte de rituel violent... Mais à cause de ce rituel, ils sont unis par un lien indestructible, même au-delà de la mort, paraît-il.

— Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

— L'un d'entre eux a été ici, il y a trois ans. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à le soigner lorsque la fièvre s'est emparé de lui. Il refusait de me dire pourquoi il était malade. Ce n'est que le dernier jour qu'il a fini par tout me raconter, mais il était trop tard pour lui trouver un ou une partenaire et le sauver.

— Quel est ce peuple dont tu parles ?

— Ce sont les vulcains.

Le mot fit réapparaître le visage familier dans l'esprit de Terry.

— La description que tu m'as faite de cet homme correspond aux caractéristiques physiques de ce peuple. Ce qui explique que tu parviens à te souvenir de lui malgré tout. Votre lien est inscrit dans vos cellules, rien ni personne ne peut le détruire.

Cette fois-ci, l'humain s'assit et elle ne l'en empêcha pas.

— Si tout ce que tu viens de me dire est vrai, il doit me chercher.

— Sûrement.

— Il faut que je quitte cet endroit !

— C'est impossible ! Tu ne pourras jamais sortir du harem. Chaque porte est surveillée par deux gardes et tout un dispositif de sécurité sophistiqué. Tout ce que tu peux faire à présent, c'est attendre que ce vulcain, ton âme-sœur, te retrouve et vienne te chercher ici.

_À suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews. Voici la suite, plus courte que le premier chapitre car je ne pouvais pas couper au milieu du suivant que je posterai dans la semaine._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**USS Enterprise**

Si Spock n'avait pas aussi bien maîtrisé ses émotions, il aurait hurlé de frustration. Cela faisait presque une journée entière que Nyota et lui se bataillaient contre le système pour tenter de récupérer les données effacées par le virus, en vain. Alors qu'il allait abandonner, il se demanda qui aurait les compétences nécessaires pour les aider. La réponse la plus logique lui vint instantanément. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, l'interrompant dans ses recherches :

— Nous ne trouverons pas la solution sans une aide extérieure.

— On ne peut pas abandonner ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Ce n'est effectivement pas envisageable. Une seule personne est susceptible d'avoir les connaissances nécessaires pour nous assister.

Nyota le fixa un instant en silence, puis sourit :

— Tu as raison. Je te mets en communication avec lui.

Elle pianota à nouveau sur son clavier. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle souffla en se levant :

— La liaison est établie. Je vais reprendre mon poste. Si tu as besoin, appelle-moi.

Spock attendit que son ancienne compagne soit sortie pour lancer la communication. Le visage familier qu'il attendait s'afficha sur l'écran.

— Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt, sourit Spock Prime.

— J'ai besoin de votre aide. James Kirk a disparu et toute trace de son existence a été effacée de nos mémoires et de notre ordinateur de bord. J'ai tenté de retrouver les données, mais je me heurte à des protocoles inconnus que je ne parviens pas à contourner.

— Tu me dis qu'il a été effacé de vos mémoires. Et pourtant, tu te souviens de lui.

S'il avait été humain, le jeune Spock aurait rougi devant le regard inquisiteur de son double du futur. Toujours maître de lui, il répondit :

— Notre lien intime était plus fort que la tentative d'effacement.

— Tu es le seul à te souvenir de lui sur l'Enterprise ?

— J'ai pratiqué une fusion mentale avec le Lieutenant Uhura qui a également retrouvé tous ses souvenirs du capitaine. Mais il m'est impossible de rendre la mémoire à tout l'équipage. Il faut donc que je parvienne à déterminer où il se trouve afin d'organiser une mission de sauvetage.

— Peux-tu me donner un accès total à votre système ?

Pour toute réponse, Spock ouvrit un port en direction de l'ordinateur de l'autre vulcain. Celui-ci travailla un moment en silence, puis releva les yeux vers son double.

— Je ne pourrai pas retrouver les données mais je sais où se trouve ton Jim Kirk.

— Vous avez déjà vécu cette situation ?

— Non. Mais j'ai eu l'occasion de voir les dégâts occasionnés par ce genre de virus. Tout ceci correspond au mode de recrutement des habitants de la planète Piternis, les Piternes.

Les coordonnées de l'endroit apparurent sur l'écran du jeune Spock.

— Vous avez parlé de recrutement.

— En effet. La population humanoïde de Piternis a quasiment été décimée par une maladie inconnue il y a une centaine d'années. Depuis, leur famille impériale a organisé une sorte de recrutement afin de repeupler leur planète : ils enlèvent une personne sur chaque vaisseau qui passe dans leur système, lui effacent la mémoire ainsi que celle de tout l'équipage et lancent un virus dans les ordinateurs de bord afin de faire disparaître toute trace de leur nouvelle recrue. Ils laissent ensuite repartir le vaisseau, intact.

— Comment avez-vous entendu parler de ces enlèvements ?

— J'ai eu l'occasion de lire le rapport d'un Andorien qui avait réussi à s'enfuir. Il était atteint d'une anomalie génétique qui avait rendu son amnésie instable. Dès qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, il avait quitté la planète sans encombre, personne ne s'attendant à ce qu'une recrue retrouve la mémoire.

— Pensez-vous qu'il est possible, par un autre moyen que la fusion mentale, de faire retrouver les souvenirs disparus ?

— Je ne peux te répondre. La solution à ce problème se trouvera peut-être sur la planète.

— Je vais lancer la mission de sauvetage.

— Tu dois savoir autre chose à propos de la famille impériale.

— Je vous écoute.

— Si elle est la même que celle de mon espace-temps, elle comporte deux héritiers, des jumeaux, un mâle et une femelle. Ils choisissent les recrues qui leur paraissent les plus intéressantes physiquement afin de les utiliser pour leur plaisir personnel. Ces élus sont rassemblés dans le palais qui est sous bonne garde et protégé par un champ anti-intrusion. Si jamais Jim a été choisi, et la probabilité qu'il l'ait été est plutôt élevée, tu devras te téléporter hors du bâtiment avant de le rejoindre.

— Je comprends. Je vous re…

Spock Prime hocha la tête.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je serai toujours là pour toi… et pour ton James Kirk.

Après avoir échangé les formules de politesse usuelles, Spock se rendit sur la passerelle.

— Monsieur Sulu, je vous transfère les coordonnées de notre prochaine destination.

— Je les ai, Capitaine.

— Alors en avant, distorsion maximum.

— À vos ordres !

**Planète Piternis**

L'image du vulcain hantait l'esprit de Terry. Le cœur empli d'espoir à l'idée de retrouver la mémoire, il essayait sans relâche de récupérer des bribes de ses souvenirs. Malheureusement, rien ne venait à part une douleur de plus en plus terrible. Dans les moments où il envisageait d'abandonner ses efforts, les traits du vulcain se matérialisaient devant ses yeux et lui redonnaient le courage qui lui faisait défaut.

Il s'était fait une alliée en la personne de Falia qui avait convaincu le Prince Eole de rester à l'écart le temps qu'il se rétablisse. Elle l'aidait également dans ses efforts en lui apprenant des méthodes de relaxation et en s'assurant que personne ne venait le déranger.

Trois jours après l'arrivée de Terry dans le harem, alors qu'il était en train de se reposer, une migraine intense pulsant dans son crâne, deux gardes firent irruption dans sa chambre.

— Debout ! lança l'un d'eux sèchement.

L'humain obéit. À peine fut-il sur ses pieds que les soldats le prenaient par les bras pour l'entraîner hors de là. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la grande salle, Falia les rejoignit :

— Il n'est pas en état ! Il est encore malade !

— Sa Majesté nous a ordonné de lui amener le terrien.

— Laissez-moi parler à…

Terry fit signe à sa nouvelle amie de ne pas insister. Elle referma la bouche, l'air navré. Il se laissa emmener hors du harem jusqu'aux appartements du prince. Les gardes le poussèrent l'intérieur avec une telle violence qu'il trébucha et s'affala aux pieds d'Eole. Le piterne éclata de rire.

— Es-tu toujours autant d'humeur bravache, mon cher petit jouet ?

Pour toute réponse, Terry se releva et se planta fermement sur ses pieds, les bras croisés. Le prince lui tourna autour, le détaillant d'un regard appréciateur qui, cumulé à sa migraine persistante, lui donna la nausée. Au bout d'un moment, Eole finit par se planter derrière l'humain, collé contre lui, et posa les mains sur ses hanches. Terry retint un frisson de dégoût lorsqu'il sentit le membre tendu du prince contre ses fesses. Il serra les poings, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner et le frapper. Il sursauta quand les lèvres du piterne se posèrent sur sa nuque.

— Tu me déçois... souffla le prince au bout d'un moment. Je pensais que tu serais plus combatif... ou peut-être est-ce que tu aimes ce que je te fais...

Pour ponctuer ses dires, le prince se souda un peu plus à lui et laissa ses mains glisser vers l'entrejambe de l'humain. Celui-ci résistait toujours mais sentait sa colère enfler.

— Ou peut-être est-ce que tu attends que je sois un peu plus... entreprenant...

Les doigts d'Eole s'insinuèrent dans le pantalon de son esclave. Ce fut le geste de trop. Terry se dégagea, mettant plusieurs mètres entre son assaillant et lui. Le prince eut un large sourire :

— Ah ! Enfin ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais me décevoir en restant aussi passif que mes jouets habituels ! Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec toi... ajouta-t-il en désignant un côté de la pièce.

Un frisson d'appréhension traversa l'échine de Terry lorsque son regard se posa sur les objets qui se trouvaient là. Il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer l'utilité de la majeure partie d'entre eux, ce qui le conforta dans son envie de s'enfuir au plus vite de ce palais.

Au moment où il reportait son attention sur le prince, celui-ci se jeta sur lui, le faisant basculer en arrière. Terry se retrouva au sol, étendu sur le dos, Eole à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il se débattit du mieux qu'il le pouvait, frappant et griffant son agresseur. L'humain était moins fort que le piterne, mais l'énergie du désespoir l'animait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait échapper à son sort, mais puisque le prince voulait qu'il lui résiste, il allait être servi !

À force de se débattre, Terry réussit à frapper Eole à l'entrejambe. Le prince roula sur le côté, plié en deux par la douleur. L'humain en profita pour tenter de s'enfuir, mais se retrouva devant une porte verrouillée. Alors qu'il cherchait lequel des objets de la pièce il pourrait utiliser pour assommer le prince, celui-ci le rejoignit et le plaqua avec force contre le battant. Eole était fou de rage. Il donna un coup de poing dans le dos de son esclave. Le souffle coupé, Terry s'effondra à genoux. Le prince l'attrapa ensuite par le bras pour l'obliger à se relever et grogna :

— Ne crois pas que tu réussiras à m'échapper ! Tu m'appartiens corps et âme, petit humain !

— Mon âme ne vous appartiendra jamais... souffla Terry, au moment où le visage du vulcain apparaissait à nouveau dans son esprit.

— Que dis-tu ?

Eole le força à se retourner. L'humain lui fit face, toujours aussi bravache :

— Vous pourrez toujours faire ce que vous voudrez de mon corps, mon âme appartient déjà à un autre !

Le prince le fixa un long moment sans bouger, silencieux. Puis, totalement calmé, il lissa ses vêtements du plat de la main avant d'appeler les gardes.

— Emmenez-le au Dôme. Son effacement est imparfait. Quand ça sera fait, ramenez-le moi. Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.

**USS Enterprise**

La planète Piternis était bien aux coordonnées fournies par Spock Prime mais n'apparaissait sur aucune carte stellaire de la Fédération. Ne voulant pas risquer un autre enlèvement, Spock ordonna au Lieutenant Sulu de positionner l'Enterprise derrière une lune située aux abords du système. Un scan de la planète leur apprit qu'aucun humain ne s'y trouvait, sauf s'il était à l'intérieur du palais, hermétique aux détecteurs. Spock rassembla une équipe de sauvetage composée de cinq hommes de la sécurité, du Docteur McCoy et de lui-même, laissant le commandement du vaisseau au pilote. Ils se téléportèrent à une centaine de mètres du palais qui était, comme prévu par le vulcain, protégé par un champ de force anti-intrusion. La nuit qui venait de tomber leur facilita la tâche car ils ne croisèrent personne entre leur point d'arrivée et l'immense bâtiment. Là, ils n'eurent aucun mal à neutraliser les gardes avec leurs phasers réglés sur « paralysie ». Le fait que la planète soit censée être inconnue de tous leur rendait service puisque personne ne s'attendait à voir des étrangers débarquer pour sauver l'un des leurs.

Une fois à l'intérieur du palais, leurs scanners purent détecter les différentes formes de vie qu'il contenait. Spock fut soulagé d'y trouver un humain. L'équipe suivit son signal jusqu'à un couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une seule porte, gardée par deux soldats. Une fois ces piternes assommés, l'un des membres de Starfleet fit sauter la serrure de la porte.

Spock sentit une rage incontrôlable l'envahir lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la scène qui se déroulait dans la pièce. Jim Kirk, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon en lambeaux, était pendu par les bras à des chaînes, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. Un humanoïde à la peau dorée, lui entièrement nu, le sexe fièrement dressé, le fouettait avec force. Spock n'eut pas une fraction de seconde d'hésitation : il tira sur l'inconnu qui s'effondra, inconscient, puis se précipita vers son compagnon, sous les regards écarquillés par la surprise de ses coéquipiers.

McCoy fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Même s'il ne se souvenait toujours pas de cet homme que le vulcain venait de détacher, il était avant tout médecin et n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans ce lieu. Il s'agenouilla près de Spock et sortit son tricordeur pour analyser l'état de santé de son futur patient, pour le moment inconscient. Le visage du vulcain était impassible, mais quelque chose dans son regard convainquit Léonard de la force du lien entre les deux hommes.

— Il faut le ramener sur l'Enterprise au plus vite.

— Je vous le confie, Docteur. Je dois trouver le dispositif qui provoque les amnésies. C'est peut-être notre seule chance de rétablir ce que vous et le reste de l'équipage avez perdu.

Spock se releva, essayant d'ignorer le sang de son amant qui souillait ses mains. Il entendit à peine McCoy ordonner à l'un des gardes de l'aider à transporter Jim hors du palais pour qu'ils puissent être téléportés sur le vaisseau. Tout son être était concentré sur l'humanoïde qui venait de reprendre connaissance et qui le fixait d'un air à la fois effrayé et abasourdi.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer. J'ai uniquement besoin que vous rendiez la mémoire à mon équipage.

— Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Personne n'a jamais...

Spock n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre. Il lança d'un ton sec :

— Si vous résistez, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'utiliser la violence pour vous contraindre à obéir.

Eole, qui était beaucoup moins courageux face à cinq hommes armés que face à un seul humain entravé, se releva, enfila un pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte. Les membres de Starfleet le suivirent. Au moment où ils débouchaient dans la grande salle, une tornade de voilage blanc se précipita vers eux, mais stoppa lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le phaser d'un des humains.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Et où emmenez-vous mon frère ?

Impassible, Spock s'approcha de la princesse qui les fixait, l'air furieux.

— Nous sommes venus chercher notre capitaine que vous avez enlevé. Vous vous êtes attaqués à un officier de Starfleet, rendant de ce fait votre planète hors-la-loi.

— Nous n'avons jamais fait de mal à personne !

— La torture et l'enlèvement sont des forfaits au regard de la législation de la Fédération.

— La... la torture ? Bredouilla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne comprends pas... Eole ?

— Je m'amusais juste un peu... grogna le prince.

Spock avait beaucoup de mal à garder son self-contrôle pourtant il ne voulait pas laisser ses émotions le diriger. Cela n'avait jamais rien donné de bon lorsque lesdites émotions étaient négatives. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la princesse mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme qui s'interposa entre la piterne et lui. Spock ne reconnut pas l'espèce de la nouvelle venue. Il était seulement certain qu'elle n'était pas native de cette planète.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Falia. Et vous êtes le compagnon de Terry... enfin, de l'humain... je ne connais pas son vrai nom...

— Il s'appelle Jim, répondit simplement le vulcain en levant un sourcil, surpris que cette femme connaisse leur lien et son existence.

— Il s'est souvenu de vous, expliqua-t-elle. Et à cause de ça, le Prince Eole l'a renvoyé au Dôme pour lui effacer à nouveau la mémoire.

— Pouvez-vous nous conduire jusqu'au dispositif ?

— Seulement si vous promettez de ne pas faire de mal à la Princesse Eolia. Elle n'était pas au courant des pratiques de son frère, je vous en donne ma parole.

Spock la fixa un long moment en silence, puis répondit :

— Mon devoir est de signaler les agissements des habitants de cette planète à la Fédération. Mon rapport indiquera précisément quels ont été les rôles de chacun. Les innocents n'auront pas à craindre les sanctions.

Falia hocha la tête :

— Suivez-moi !

La jeune femme les conduisit jusqu'au Dôme, à une centaine de mètres du palais. Là, les humains et le vulcain utilisèrent leur prisonnier pour entrer. Spock fut soulagé de voir qu'il était capable de reprogrammer le dispositif pour qu'il envoie une onde jusqu'à l'Enterprise et annule les amnésies causées. Avant d'actionner l'appareil, il se tourna vers Falia :

— Vous allez retrouver vos souvenirs. Cela va être douloureux.

— Je suis prête, souffla la jeune femme.

Spock lança le programme. Le membre de Starfleet le plus proche de Falia la retint au moment où elle titubait, la tête entre les mains et le visage crispé par la souffrance. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se redressa, l'air soulagé. Les humains échangèrent des regards surpris alors que le souvenir de leur capitaine leur revenait. Spock ne quittait pas des yeux Falia qui lui sourit faiblement.

— Je me souviens... de tout... Si les autres prisonniers ont aussi retrouvé la mémoire, vous devriez partir au plus vite. La planète va bientôt se retrouver prise dans une guerre civile sans précédent.

— Nous ne pouvons emmener tout le monde, mais vous pouvez nous accompagner si vous le souhaitez.

Le vulcain avait compris que cette jeune femme avait aidé son compagnon et il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen de lui montrer sa reconnaissance. Elle secoua la tête négativement.

— Eolia va avoir besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas la laisser.

— Vous l'aimez.

Comme ce n'était pas une question, Falia ne répondit pas.

— Nous allons vous raccompagner jusqu'au palais.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, je m'en sortirai. Terry... enfin Jim, a besoin de vous.

Spock hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il se tourna ensuite vers Eole qui attendait dans un coin, tremblant. Sous les regards éberlués de l'équipage, le vulcain tira sur le piterne, l'assommant à nouveau.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de juger de son sort. Je vous conseille de l'enfermer en attendant que les enquêteurs de Starfleet arrivent.

Comme le Dôme n'était pas sous le champ de force qui empêchait les téléportations, il appela ensuite l'Enterprise.

— Cinq à remonter.

Avant que le faisceau ne les emporte, il fit le salut vulcain à Falia et souffla :

— Longue vie et prospérité.

##########

À partir du moment où il mit le pied sur la plateforme de téléportation, Spock n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête : s'enquérir de la santé de son compagnon. Sans se soucier de ses coéquipiers, il prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Dans l'ascenseur, il appela la passerelle :

— Contactez Starfleet : la planète Piternis doit être mise en quarantaine dès à présent et une commission d'enquête devra être dépêchée sur place. Informez-les qu'ils recevront mon rapport détaillé dans les prochaines heures.

Après avoir donné un nouveau cap au Lieutenant Sulu, il referma la parenthèse qui s'était ouverte dans son esprit le temps d'effectuer son devoir de capitaine suppléant. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'infirmerie, il tomba sur McCoy qui l'attendait.

— Comment va-t-il, Docteur ?

— Physiquement, bien. J'ai soigné ses plaies et il se rétablira complètement d'ici quelques jours.

— A-t-il été...

Même si cela le faisait souffrir au plus profond de son être, il devait savoir. McCoy le rassura rapidement :

— Non. Nous sommes arrivés à temps...

Soulagé, Spock revint sur la phrase précédente du médecin :

— Vous avez dit que son état physique était bon. Qu'en est-il de son mental ?

McCoy soupira profondément :

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait là en bas, mais nous avons tous retrouvé la mémoire... sauf lui...

— D'après ce que nous avons appris, il a été soumis au moins deux fois au dispositif provoquant les amnésies. Il est logique de penser que son cortex a été plus perturbé que les nôtres. Les dommages sont-ils réversibles ?

— Je n'ai pour le moment aucun moyen de le savoir. Lorsqu'il a repris connaissance pendant que je le soignais, il a pris peur et s'est débattu. J'ai dû lui donner un sédatif pour le calmer. Le problème, c'est que la dose que je lui ai administrée fausse les résultats du scanner. On doit donc attendre qu'il se réveille et qu'il se calme de lui-même avant de pouvoir pratiquer de nouveaux examens.

Spock savait que ce qu'il allait suggérer serait risqué, pour Jim et pour lui, mais la part d'humanité qu'il avait héritée de sa mère ne voulait pas attendre.

— Pouvez-vous le faire transférer dans ses quartiers sans danger pour sa santé physique ?

— Bien sûr, mais...

McCoy s'interrompit et jeta un regard noir au vulcain :

— Ne me dites pas que vous comptez utiliser la fusion mentale sur lui pendant qu'il est dans les vapes ?

— Je ne vous le dirai pas puisque vous l'avez deviné, Docteur.

— Vous êtes dingue ? Vous risquez de vous griller le cerveau et le sien avec ! Il en est hors de question !

— Le temps joue contre nous. Plus nous attendrons, moins j'aurais de chance de pouvoir atteindre la partie de son esprit qui est liée au mien. Je dois donc tenter tout ce qui m'est possible pour le ramener à la raison, quels que soient les risques.

Le médecin croisa les bras, l'air agacé, puis jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction du lit de Kirk et soupira :

— Ok, vous avez gagné ! Mais si vous vous retrouvez tous les deux à l'état de légumes après ça, vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre.

— Comme je ne serais plus en mesure de m'exprimer si cela devait arriver, vous n'avez pas à craindre de réclamation de ma part.

McCoy lui jeta un regard noir avant d'aller donner des ordres pour que son patient soit transféré dans sa cabine.

_À suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos reviews. Voici la suite._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Une fois Kirk installé sur son lit, Spock voulut faire sortir McCoy de la chambre. En vain. Le médecin se planta devant la porte, les bras croisés, les pieds fermement ancrés au sol.

— Docteur...

— En tant que médecin en chef de l'Enterprise, je suis responsable de la santé de son capitaine et de son officier en second. Je ne quitterai donc pas cette cabine tant que vous ne serez pas tous deux hors de danger.

Spock retint un soupir de frustration.

— Comme vous le souhaitez. Cependant, quoi qu'il se passe, vous ne devez absolument pas rompre le lien physique entre Jim et moi. Une rupture de connexion pendant la fusion mentale pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

McCoy ne demanda pas plus de précisions, mais à sa grimace, Spock sut qu'il avait compris l'importance de ses mots. Pressentant que la fusion pourrait se prolonger dans le temps, le vulcain s'assit sur le lit, à côté de son compagnon, adossé au mur. Ainsi, il savait qu'il pourrait, s'il le fallait, rester plusieurs heures immobile sans que son corps ne le trahisse. Après un dernier coup d'œil au médecin, il posa ses doigts sur le visage de Jim et prononça la formule usuelle :

— Ton esprit dans mon esprit, mon esprit dans le tien...

_Spock sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : ramener Jim allait être difficile. Le vulcain se trouvait dans un couloir sombre, dont le sol, le plafond et les murs étaient d'un gris terne. Il se retourna, mais une paroi l'empêchait de reculer. Il se mit alors en route dans la seule direction possible._

_Au bout d'un moment, Spock vit apparaître une porte noire sur le mur de gauche. Il en tourna la poignée et l'ouvrit. Derrière ne se trouvait rien d'autre que le néant le plus absolu. Il referma le battant, puis reprit son chemin. Plusieurs autres portes se présentèrent à lui de chaque côté et il les ouvrit toutes, espérant trouver Jim derrière l'une d'elle. En vain._

_Enfin, après un temps qu'il ne put estimer, sa persévérance fut récompensée. La porte qu'il ouvrit dissimulait une pièce aux mêmes murs gris que le couloir. Elle était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, mais il parvint tout de même à distinguer une forme recroquevillée au fond de la pièce. Alors qu'il s'approchait, Spock vit que Jim était nu, couché sur le sol en position fœtale, le visage enfoui contre ses genoux. Sa peau portait des marques de coups de fouet, de poings et de brûlures, reflet mental des blessures physique que l'homme avait reçues sur Piternis._

_Spock serra les poings, son côté vulcain parvenant à grand peine à contenir son côté humain, renforcé par leur lien intime. Finalement, il s'agenouilla et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jim. Celui-ci sursauta violemment et se mit à trembler tandis qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement de terreur._

— _Jim, c'est moi, Spock. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité._

_Comme son compagnon ne réagissait pas, il continua :_

— _Jim, tu es sauvé. Tu es à bord de l'Enterprise._

_Sa main quitta l'épaule de l'humain pour se poser sur son front. Il caressa tendrement la tempe de son compagnon._

— _Je suis là, Jim. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal._

_Spock dut continuer à lui parler un long moment avant que son amant ne réagisse enfin. Il leva les yeux vers son compagnon, son regard clair embué de larmes et l'air encore effrayé._

— _Spock ? C'est... c'est vraiment toi ?_

_Avant que le vulcain ait eut le temps de répondre, Jim se jeta dans ses bras. Spock resserra son étreinte sur le corps secoué de sanglots de son amant, soulagé. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce que l'humain se calme. Jim finit par s'écarter et Spock ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Il sentit son compagnon frissonner contre lui._

— _Où sommes-nous ?_

— _Dans ton esprit._

_Il raconta le sauvetage sur Piternis. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Jim souffla :_

— _Je ne me souviens de rien... C'est étrange... Je sais qui je suis et qui tu es. En dehors de ça, c'est le néant._

— _Le dispositif a endommagé ta mémoire, mais, heureusement, il ne l'a pas complètement effacée. Je pense pouvoir t'aider à la recouvrer. Tout d'abord, il faut te trouver des vêtements._

_À peine Spock avait-il fini sa phrase que Jim se trouva vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une longue tunique blanche. De surprise, le vulcain leva un sourcil, ce qui fit sourire son compagnon. Reprenant contenance, il l'aida à se lever et à faire quelques pas._

_Quelques instants plus tard, lorsque les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce, une multitude de portes étaient apparues sur les murs gris du couloir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la première. Au moment où Spock allait l'ouvrir, son compagnon posa la main sur son poignet._

— _Laisse-moi faire._

_Le vulcain acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Une hypothèse, qu'il préférait pour le moment garder pour lui, s'était formée dans son esprit. Il retira sa main de la poignée, laissant sa place à son amant._

_#####_

_Jim était perturbé par son amnésie sélective, mais se sentait soulagé que Spock soit là, à ses côtés, prêt à l'aider à retrouver le reste de ses souvenirs. Il regarda brièvement le vulcain qui lui adressa un encouragement silencieux. Puis, il reporta son attention sur la porte. Sa main tremblait un peu lorsqu'il tourna la poignée et poussa le battant._

_Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien. Une lumière intense l'aveugla momentanément. Petit à petit, des formes et des couleurs d'abord indistinctes apparurent. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reconnut le paysage devant lui : les plaines désertes de l'Iowa de son enfance et, à une vingtaine de mètres, la maison où il avait grandi._

_Jim se tourna vers son compagnon, l'interrogeant du regard._

— _Nous sommes dans l'un de tes souvenirs, répondit le vulcain._

_À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un véhicule se garait devant la maison. Un gamin blond comme les blés en descendit en trombes et se précipita à l'intérieur. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, à l'air fatigué, le suivit en soupirant profondément. Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée, Jim souffla :_

— _Maman..._

— _Nous devrions la suivre, suggéra Spock._

_Ils firent quelques pas vers la maison. Jim se retourna machinalement. La porte par laquelle ils étaient passés avait disparu. Il en fit part à son compagnon._

— _Je ne peux qu'émettre une hypothèse._

— _Je veux bien l'entendre._

— _Je pense que chacune des portes mène à l'un de tes souvenirs les plus marquants. Et qu'en les revivant, tu retrouveras la mémoire._

_Tout en parlant, ils avaient atteint le perron. Jim tendit la main vers la poignée, mais son bras passa à travers le bois du battant. Après avoir échangé un bref regard avec Spock, il prit une profonde inspiration et fit un pas rapide. Il traversa la porte comme s'il était un fantôme._

— _Nous ne sommes que des projections de ton esprit. Nous ne pouvons heureusement pas interagir avec tes souvenirs, expliqua le vulcain, juste les observer._

_Ils traversèrent deux autres murs, jusqu'à arriver dans une petite chambre encombrée de jouets : vaisseaux spatiaux, chevaux, voitures et autres centres d'intérêts d'un garçon de cet âge. Le très jeune James Tiberius Kirk était assis sur son lit, en tailleur, les bras croisés. Son œil gauche arborait un magnifique coquard et sa lèvre inférieure était fendue. Jim le considéra un moment en silence, puis détailla la pièce, les souvenirs lui revenant peu à peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Avant que le gamin ait pu répondre, le battant s'ouvrir sur Winona Kirk._

_Jim contempla sa mère un long moment alors qu'elle s'asseyait au bord du lit, un kit médical dans les mains._

— _Elle semble si jeune..._

— _Elle l'était. Tu avais quel âge ?_

— _Sept ans._

_Alors qu'il allait raconter ce qui s'était passé, sa mère interrogea le jeune lui-même :_

— _Vas-tu te décider à me dire pourquoi tu t'es battu avec William ?_

_L'air honteux, le petit Jim bredouilla quelque chose qu'ils n'entendirent pas._

— _Je sais que j'ai l'ouïe fine, mais pas à ce point là._

— _Il a insulté Papa. Il a dit... que Papa n'était pas un héros, qu'il est mort parce qu'il n'a pas su être un bon capitaine._

_Le Jim adulte vit avec surprise une certaine tension apparaître dans la posture de sa mère. Sans s'arrêter de soigner le visage contusionné de son fils, elle répondit :_

— _Ton père a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver les nôtres et celles de centaines de membres d'équipage. Il était un héros. Cependant, même si je comprends que tu aies voulu défendre son honneur, se battre n'a jamais rien apporté de bon._

_Elle caressa tendrement la joue de son enfant, puis sourit :_

— _Tu es intelligent, Jim. Je sais que tu parviendras toujours à te sortir des situations difficiles. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu apprennes à répondre aux provocations par l'esprit et non par les poings._

— _C'est difficile._

— _Je sais, mon chéri._

_Winona se pencha pour embrasser son fils sur le front. Le Jim adulte frissonna et soupira profondément. Il fut surpris d'entendre Spock lancer près de lui :_

— _Ta mère était une femme très censée._

— _Elle l'est toujours. Elle me manque..._

_Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, une porte noire apparut sur le mur près d'eux._

— _Je crois qu'il est temps de passer à un autre souvenir, suggéra le vulcain._

___#####_

_Les souvenirs se succédèrent chronologiquement à chacune des portes traversées. Certains étaient insignifiants, d'autres plus importants, mais peu à peu, la mémoire de Jim lui revenait, au grand soulagement de Spock. Lorsqu'ils revenaient dans le couloir entre chaque souvenir, ils remarquaient que la tunique de l'humain raccourcissait et prenait une couleur de plus en plus proche de celle de son uniforme de Starfleet. Et le couloir lui-même ressemblait à chaque fois un peu plus aux coursives de l'Enterprise._

_Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte suivante, Spock se figea. Ne semblant pas s'apercevoir de son trouble, Jim lança d'un air perplexe :_

— _Cet endroit ne me dit absolument rien..._

— _Nous ne sommes pas dans l'un de tes souvenirs, mais dans l'un des miens._

_L'humain jeta un regard surpris à son compagnon. Il demanda :_

— _Nous sommes sur Vulcain ?_

— _Oui._

_Ils firent quelques pas sur la roche rougeâtre. Devant eux se dressait une immense demeure qui éveillait violemment les émotions de Spock. Il eut le plus grand mal à contenir le flot qui menaçait de le submerger._

— _Je suppose que c'est une conséquence de la fusion mentale, souffla-t-il, les dents serrées._

_Jim posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule._

— _Je suis désolé._

— _Ne le sois pas. Notre incursion dans mes souvenirs ne doit pas être fortuite. Viens._

_Ils approchèrent de la maison. Comme à chaque fois, ils traversèrent les murs sans mal._

— _J'aime beaucoup la décoration, sourit Jim._

— _Ma mère voulait que son environnement reflète l'austérité vulcaine aussi bien que l'esthétique humaine. Elle m'a élevé dans le respect des deux cultures._

— _Elle avait l'air formidable._

— _Elle l'était._

_Spock se tut, la gorge serrée, alors qu'Amanda entrait dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. En la voyant, il sut immédiatement quel jour ils étaient. Il sentit le bras de Jim entourer sa taille._

— _Ça va aller ?_

_Spock secoua la tête :_

— _C'est douloureux... mais je sais pourquoi nous sommes ici. Suis-moi._

_Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son compagnon, lui prit la main, puis se dirigea vers ce qui avait été sa chambre. Là, ils trouvèrent un Spock adolescent, plongé dans la contemplation d'un écran couvert de formules mathématiques complexes. Au bout d'un moment, il détourna les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il fut rejoint peu après par sa mère qui lui sourit tendrement._

— _Tu devrais te reposer, Spock._

— _Je ne suis pas fatigué, mère._

— _Je croyais que les vulcains ne mentaient jamais ? demanda-t-elle avec amusement._

— _Je ne suis pas fatigué, répéta l'adolescent. J'ai seulement du mal à assimiler certains principes du théorème de..._

_Amanda l'interrompit :_

— _Et si tu faisais une pause ? J'ai besoin de te parler._

— _Je t'écoute._

_Elle s'assit sur le lit, puis fit signe à son fils de la rejoindre._

— _J'aimerais te parler de T'Pring et de votre mariage._

_Alors que le jeune Spock ouvrait la bouche, elle leva la main pour le faire taire._

— _Je sais que ton père tient à ce que tu suives les traditions vulcaines. Cependant, lui-même ne l'a pas fait. Et je ne veux pas t'obliger à épouser une femme que tu n'aimes pas. Donc, j'aimerais que tu sois franc avec moi : tout au fond de toi, veux-tu l'épouser ?_

_L'adolescent baissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir profondément._

— _Non, je n'en ai pas envie. Mais..._

— _Tu dois le dire à ton père._

— _Inutile. Je me soumettrai à sa décision._

— _Spock ! s'exclama Amanda, l'air indigné._

— _Mère, j'ai promis de l'épouser lorsque j'avais sept ans. Je ne peux revenir sur ma promesse._

_La femme soupira profondément, puis sourit :_

— _À moins que tu ne sois pas sur Vulcain au moment prévu pour votre mariage._

_Son fils lui adressa un regard interrogateur, le sourcil levé._

— _Où pourrais-je bien être d'autre ?_

— _Cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'y réfléchis. Je sais que ton ambition première est de rentrer à l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain. Pourtant... un autre choix s'offre à toi._

— _L'Académie de Starfleet._

_Comme ce n'était pas une question, Amanda sourit :_

— _Tu y as songé, toi aussi._

— _Évidemment. La logique veut que je considère toutes les options à ma portée concernant mon avenir._

— _Et ?_

— _Je n'ai pas totalement rejeté cette idée. Cependant... je ne souhaite pas décevoir Père._

— _Je suis sûre que, quoi que tu choisisses, il sera fier de toi. Et le fait de t'engager dans Starfleet ne signifie pas obligatoirement que tu rompras ta promesse envers T'Pring. Tu pourras demander une permission exceptionnelle pour votre mariage... si tu le souhaites. Mais peut-être que là-bas, sur Terre ou sur un vaisseau, tu rencontreras une personne que tu aimeras, comme ton père l'a fait._

_Le jeune Spock sembla troublé._

— _Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'avoir une relation avec un membre d'une autre espèce. Gérer les émotions d'un tiers est si... compliqué..._

— _Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. L'amour est complexe mais il est aussi paradoxalement très simple. Lorsque tu aimeras, tu comprendras._

_Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis Amanda souffla :_

— _Je te laisse reprendre ton travail._

_Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la pièce, son fils lança :_

— _Merci, Mère._

_Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire et sortit. Le jeune Spock se réinstalla à son bureau. Jim se tourna vers son compagnon, qui souffla :_

— _Lorsque notre lien s'est créé, j'ai enfin compris de quoi elle me parlait ce jour-là._

_Avisant une porte noire qui venait d'apparaître, il suggéra :_

— _Nous devrions continuer._

___#####_

_Une fois dans le couloir, Jim croisa les bras et resta immobile. Spock, qui avait commencé à avancer, se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard interrogatif._

— _Parle-moi, Spock. Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien à cet instant précis._

— _À quoi servirait-il que je te fasse partager mon chagrin ?_

— _J'aimerais être là pour te soutenir... mais j'ai l'impression que tu me refuses encore l'accès à une partie de toi._

— _Je suis à moitié vulcain, Jim. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature, ni dans mon éducation de laisser parler mes sentiments._

_Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, l'humain se blottit contre son compagnon, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule. Il fut rassuré de sentir les bras de Spock l'entourer._

— _Penses-tu qu'il reste encore beaucoup de souvenirs à traverser ?_

— _Je n'ai pas assez d'information pour être en mesure de répondre à cette question._

_Jim sourit car il s'attendait à cette réponse toute vulcaine. Il se redressa et lança :_

— _Alors continuons !_

_Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte suivante, ils reconnurent tous deux l'endroit : l'Académie de Starfleet._

— _Nous avons fait un sacré bond en avant ! Remarqua Jim._

_Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et sourit._

— _Je sais exactement quel jour nous sommes._

_Comme son compagnon allait l'interroger, Jim lui désigna deux hommes assis dans l'herbe, profitant du soleil printanier de San Francisco : Leonard McCoy et lui-même, âgé de quelques années de moins._

_Le futur médecin-chef de l'Enterprise était plongé dans la lecture de ses cours tandis que son ami détaillait les personnes qui passaient sur le grand escalier à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Au bout d'un moment, le regard du futur capitaine se fixa sur un couple debout en bas des marches : Spock et Uhura._

_Au bout d'un moment, McCoy leva les yeux de sa lecture et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami._

— _Revoilà cette expression !_

_Sans tourner la tête, Jim demanda :_

— _Quelle expression ?_

— _Celle qui dit : « je vais tout faire pour la mettre dans mon lit » ! Alors, voyons voir... quelle sera ta nouvelle victime ?_

_Suivant la direction du regard de son ami, il soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel._

— _Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore pouvoir dégeler Le Glaçon !_

_Son ami fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers lui :_

— _De qui parles-tu ?_

— _Du Cadet Uhura, la femme qui préfèrerait se jeter du haut du Golden Gate Bridge plutôt que de sortir avec toi !_

_Jim se détourna, une légère rougeur colorant ses joues. McCoy ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et reprit :_

— _Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, tu vas encore te prendre un râteau monumental !_

_Son ami ne répondit pas. Il s'étendit dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux._

_Le Jim plus âgé sourit :_

— _À aucun moment ce jour-là, je n'ai songé à essayer de séduire Uhura. C'était la première fois que je te voyais. Comme la plupart des cadets, j'avais entendu parler du seul vulcain qui s'était engagé dans Starfleet, mais je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de te croiser. Et j'étais très curieux de savoir si c'était vrai que vous autres vulcains ne ressentiez aucune émotion. Et puis... je t'ai vu... Comme tu le sais, j'ai toujours été attiré aussi bien par les hommes que par les femmes. Ce jour-là, je me suis immédiatement demandé à quoi tu pouvais bien ressembler sans ton uniforme._

_Alors que Spock lui adressait un regard surpris, sourcil levé, Jim ne put s'empêcher de rire :_

— _Allons, tu me connais ! Tu sais bien que c'est rarement mon cerveau qui réfléchit le premier quand je croise quelqu'un d'attirant ! J'aimerais te dire que j'ai d'abord été séduit par ton intellect, mais ça serait mentir. Te mettre dans mon lit représentait une sorte de défi pour moi._

— _Pourtant, tu n'as jamais rien tenté._

— _Non, c'est vrai._

— _Pourquoi ?_

_Jim réfléchit un long moment. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait peur que son interlocuteur se moque de lui, mais il savait que Spock ne réagirait pas ainsi. Alors, il avoua :_

— _Tu m'intimidais._

— _Personne ne t'a jamais intimidé, Jim._

— _Personne à part toi. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aie triché au test du Kobayashi Maru ?_

— _Pour être le seul à le réussir._

— _En partie. Mais je savais que tu en étais le programmeur. Et je voulais ainsi te défier. J'espérais provoquer en toi une réaction émotionnelle._

_Devant le regard circonspect de son compagnon, Jim soupira :_

— _Oui, je sais, c'était totalement idiot._

— _Ça l'était effectivement._

_Le visage de Spock était sérieux, mais son ton dénotait d'un certain amusement._

_Une porte noire apparut près d'eux. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans le couloir, celui-ci avait à présent totalement l'apparence d'une coursive de leur vaisseau. Et l'uniforme de capitaine avait entièrement remplacé la tunique de Jim._

— _Je pense que notre voyage dans mes souvenirs touche à sa fin._

_Devant eux, le couloir ne comportait plus qu'une seule porte, semblable à celle du turbo-lift. Alors qu'ils avançaient, les panneaux coulissèrent. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant que la porte ne se rouvre sur une lumière blanche aveuglante._

_#####_

La fusion mentale se termina brutalement. Spock eut la sensation de tomber dans le vide, mais, dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il plongea dans le regard clair de Jim et une vague de soulagement le submergea. Son compagnon avait le visage baigné de larmes, pourtant il avait l'air serein. Le vulcain remarqua alors que la main de Jim avait agrippé son bras durant leur échange mental et qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à le lâcher.

— Enfin ! Vous m'avez foutu une de ces trouilles tous les deux !

Spock vit du coin de l'œil McCoy les examiner à l'aide son tricordeur médical.

— Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ? Demanda le vulcain sans rompre le contact visuel avec son compagnon.

— Cela fait vingt heures et quarante-trois minutes. J'ai bien cru que vous ne reviendriez jamais.

Jim tenta de se redresser mais le médecin posa une main sur son torse pour l'obliger à rester allongé.

— Ouh là, tu crois aller où comme ça ?

Le capitaine cilla plusieurs fois avant de se détourner du regard sombre de son amant.

— Je vais bien, Bones.

— C'est moi le docteur ici ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir dire si tu vas bien ou non.

— Et ?

— Je n'ai pas fini de t'examiner.

Jim reporta son attention sur Spock qui avait suivi leur échange en silence.

— Merci de m'avoir ramené.

La main du capitaine descendit le long du bras de son compagnon jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts se rencontrent et se lient. Eux seuls à bord du vaisseau avaient conscience de l'intimité de ce geste. Spock était un peu surpris que Jim utilise le baiser vulcain car il savait que l'humain le trouvait frustrant au regard du baiser humain. Il en était d'autant plus touché.

Un toussotement de McCoy retentit dans la cabine. Les deux hommes rompirent leur échange silencieux et se tournèrent vers lui.

— Bon, apparemment, tout va bien, Jim. Cependant... je te déconseille toute activité physique pendant au moins deux semaines. Et cela comprend le sport en chambre !

Alors que le capitaine ouvrait la bouche pour protester, le médecin se tourna vers le vulcain.

— Je compte sur vous, Spock.

— Eh ! S'indigna l'autre homme.

McCoy leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je te connais, Jim. Donc je m'adresse à la moitié raisonnable de votre couple. En parlant de couple...

Il s'interrompit, l'air gêné. Ce fut Spock qui l'encouragea :

— Oui, Docteur ?

— Après ce qui s'est passé sur Piternis, la rumeur de votre relation a fait le tour du vaisseau en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Jim soupira :

— On devait bien se douter que ça allait finir par se savoir. J'espère seulement que Starfleet n'y trouvera rien à redire...

McCoy lui adressa un regard surpris.

— Tu crois qu'ils pourraient vous séparer ? Il me semblait pourtant que la loi de non-fraternisation avait été abolie il y a des années de ça.

Jim passa une main sur son visage, puis s'assit avec l'aide de son compagnon.

— Je ne sais pas. Et je n'ai pas envie de me soucier de ça pour le moment. J'aimerais juste savourer le fait d'être revenu sain et sauf, enfin presque, de cette maudite planète.

Spock se tourna vers le médecin :

— Docteur, puisque l'état du capitaine est satisfaisant, peut-être pourriez-vous retourner vous acquitter de vos autres tâches à l'infirmerie.

McCoy grogna :

— Ouais, en gros, vous voulez que je foute le camp !

— Je n'aurais pas employé ces termes, mais cela traduit bien ma pensée.

Après quelques dernières recommandations à l'attention de son patient, le médecin quitta la pièce. Spock se leva et s'étira longuement afin de détendre ses muscles tétanisés par son long immobilisme. Puis, il revint s'asseoir près de son compagnon.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, souffla Jim.

— Non, effectivement. Mais je souhaite demeurer près de toi encore un peu.

Tout en parlant, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amant.

— Je ressens le besoin de te toucher... de m'assurer que tu es vraiment là à mes côtés.

Jim sourit :

— Je suis là, Spock. Grâce à toi.

Il se redressa pour embrasser tendrement son compagnon. Puis, il se rallongea et soupira profondément.

— Parle-moi de ce qui te tracasse, souffla le vulcain.

— Je pensais à Falia, la jeune femme qui m'a aidé lorsque j'étais prisonnier. J'aurais aimé la remercier... Je me demande ce qui va lui arriver.

— Tu pourras toujours t'enquérir d'elle lorsque Starfleet aura sécurisé la planète.

— Je le ferai.

— Pour l'instant, tu dois te reposer.

— Tu restes ?

— La question ne se pose pas.

Le vulcain s'allongea auprès de son compagnon qui vint se blottir dans ses bras. Quelques instants plus tard, Jim dormait profondément. Spock ne put trouver le sommeil alors il prépara mentalement le rapport qu'il établirait à destination de Starfleet Command dès qu'il parviendrait à s'éloigner de son amant. Depuis que leur lien s'était établi, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce besoin si impérieux d'être près de lui, de le toucher. C'était comme si ce qui venait de se passer avait encore renforcé leur connexion intime. Et il n'osait imaginer ce qui adviendrait si Starfleet désapprouvait leur relation et décidait de l'affecter sur un autre vaisseau.

_À suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos reviews. Voici la suite._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Spock dut reprendre son poste de capitaine suppléant, Starfleet Command ayant déjà confié une nouvelle mission à l'Enterprise. Jim lui promit d'être sage et de se reposer. De toutes façons, il avait trop hâte de reprendre son poste pour risquer de contrarier McCoy.

Trois jours passèrent. Jim en avait déjà marre de rester inactif. Il avait eu le temps de faire son rapport à Starfleet au sujet des événements sur Piternis et de lire deux romans qu'il avait en attente depuis plus d'un an. Spock ayant conservé pour le moment son poste de capitaine suppléant, il passait beaucoup plus de temps sur la passerelle qu'avec son compagnon.

N'en pouvant plus, Jim décida qu'il pouvait bien aller faire un tour sans risquer de s'attirer les foudres de McCoy. La faim le poussa directement vers le mess des officiers. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre des chuchotements sur son passage. Il savait que sur un vaisseau, une rumeur ne mettait que quelques heures à se propager. Arrivant au mess, il se servit un copieux déjeuner, puis alla s'installer à une table au fond. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, ce qui l'arrangeait plutôt.

Alors qu'il finissait son repas, il vit Chekov entrer. Le jeune russe hésita en le voyant, mais Jim lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

— Asseyez-vous, Pavel.

— Merci, Capitaine. Je suis heureux de vous revoir en pleine forme.

— Et moi je suis heureux d'être de retour.

Le russe baissa les yeux vers son plateau, l'air embarrassé.

— Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ou à me demander ?

— Euh... eh bien... euh... voilà... est-ce que c'est vrai que Monsieur Spock et vous...

— Si vous voulez parler de ma relation de couple avec Spock, oui, c'est vrai.

Les joues du navigateur prirent une jolie teinte pivoine. Il hocha lentement la tête.

— Cela vous dérange-t-il ?

— Non non non, pas du tout ! S'empressa de répondre le russe.

Il but une gorgée de son thé. Jim attendit qu'il ait reposé sa tasse pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que le jeune homme l'avait rejoint.

— Et pour Sulu et vous, tout se passe bien ?

Chekov rougit encore plus, si possible, et bredouilla :

— Oui, euh... oui, nous... oui. Mais... comment...

Jim ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Je vous ai surpris en train de vous bécoter au détour d'un couloir, il y a quelques semaines.

La bouche du russe s'arrondit en un O parfait mais aucun son n'en sortit.

— Ne soyez pas embarrassé. Je suis très heureux pour vous deux.

— Oh... merci, Capitaine. Je dois... il faut que je retourne à mon poste.

— Bien sûr.

Une fois le jeune russe parti, Jim alla ranger son plateau, puis il reprit sa promenade. Ses pas le menèrent en salle des machines. Voyant que Scotty était occupé, il s'assit devant une console et étudia les derniers relevés concernant l'état du vaisseau.

— Vous n'êtes pas en arrêt maladie ? Demanda la voix de l'écossais derrière lui.

Jim se retourna en souriant.

— Il faut juste que j'évite les efforts physiques. Content de vous revoir, Monsieur Scott.

— Moi aussi, Capitaine. Même si ça fait bizarre de savoir que tout le monde vous avait oublié... enfin, presque tout le monde.

Comprenant qu'il allait devoir en passer par là avec tous ses officiers, Jim ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais son ingénieur en chef leva les mains et secoua la tête.

— Je ne veux rien savoir ! Je ne veux pas me mêler de votre vie privée.

— Merci, Scotty. Comment va notre chère Enterprise ?

— Elle ronronne comme un chat au soleil, Capitaine.

— Ça vous dérange si je reste un peu ici ? Je n'ai pas envie de retourner m'enfermer dans ma cabine. Et si McCoy me trouve sur la passerelle, il va m'étrangler.

— Vous êtes ici chez vous, Jim, sourit l'écossais avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

###

Spock était en train de lire un rapport sur l'armement lorsque le Lieutenant Uhura l'interpella :

— Commander, nous venons de recevoir un nouvel ordre de mission de Starfleet.

— Transférez-le moi.

Le message de l'Amiral Marcus s'afficha instantanément sur son écran. Il le lut, puis consulta la localisation de son compagnon. Il se leva et lança :

— La passerelle est à vous, Monsieur Sulu.

Il prit la direction de l'ingénierie. Quand il y arriva, il trouva son amant en pleine contemplation d'un écran vide. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Jim qui sursauta.

— Spock ! Tu m'as fait peur !

— Ce n'était pas mon intention.

L'humain sourit :

— Je m'en doute. Tu es venu me réprimander pour être sorti de mes quartiers ?

— Aucunement. Nous venons de recevoir un nouvel ordre de mission de Starfleet.

— Déjà ?

— Suite aux événements de Piternis, ils vont soumettre les ordinateurs de l'Enterprise à une vérification approfondie par leurs ingénieurs. Et ils souhaitent que nous participions à la commission qui va statuer sur l'avenir de la population de cette planète.

— Donc, nous retournons sur Terre.

— Effectivement.

Jim se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas sous le regard perplexe de son compagnon. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant Spock et souffla :

— J'ai bien réfléchi à notre situation. La rumeur de notre relation risque d'arriver très prochainement aux oreilles de nos supérieurs.

— La probabilité de cet événement est très élevée, du fait de la propension qu'ont les humains à propager ce genre de ragots.

Jim sourit.

— J'ai donc pensé qu'il valait mieux anticiper tout ceci en informant l'Amiral Pike de la situation.

— Compte tenu de votre lien, la conclusion de tes réflexions est tout à fait logique.

— Tout ce que j'espère, reprit l'humain, c'est qu'il pourra m'aider à convaincre les autres membres de l'amirauté que notre relation n'est pas un obstacle à notre efficacité en tant que capitaine et second.

— Je le souhaite également, répondit Spock.

Le lien entre Jim et lui étant à présent si fusionnel, le vulcain avait du mal à prévoir quelle serait sa réaction si Starfleet Command décidait de les séparer en l'affectant sur un autre vaisseau.

— Je dois retourner sur la passerelle. Mon service se termine dans trois heures.

— Je sais. Tu me trouveras dans mes quartiers. Cette petite escapade dans les coursives m'a plus fatigué que je n'aurais cru, lança Jim en souriant légèrement.

— Tu ne dois pas oublier les ordres du Docteur McCoy.

— Je sais... la seule chose qui me permette de tenir le coup, c'est la perspective de nos retrouvailles... ajouta-t-il en joignant ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon.

Depuis ce qui était arrivé sur Piternis, Jim semblait avoir compris l'importance et l'intimité du baiser vulcain qu'il mettait en pratique de plus en plus souvent, au grand bonheur de son amant.

###

Deux jours plus tard, l'Enterprise rejoignit la base spatiale en orbite terrestre. Tout l'équipage eut droit à une permission d'une semaine, le temps que les ingénieurs et informaticiens vérifient les ordinateurs de bord. Seul Scotty refusa de quitter le vaisseau, ne voulant pas laisser sa petite protégée à la merci d'inconnus.

La navette se posa au siège de Starfleet à San Francisco sous un soleil de plomb. La réunion concernant l'avenir de Piternis n'était prévue que le lendemain après-midi. Jim avait donc prévu de voir l'Amiral Pike avant alors que Spock irait saluer son père, en visite officielle sur Terre depuis quelques jours. Ils se séparèrent sur le parvis du bâtiment de l'amirauté, après s'être donné rendez-vous à l'appartement de l'humain trois heures plus tard.

Jim adressa un sourire charmeur à la belle assistante de son supérieur.

— Quartier-Maître Thompson.

— Capitaine Kirk, répondit la rousse aux yeux verts. L'Amiral Pike vous attend.

— Merci.

Il toqua et entra sans attendre de réponse. Pike leva la tête et lui sourit largement. Ils se serrèrent la main, puis Jim prit place dans le fauteuil que lui indiquait l'autre homme.

— Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

— Comme je vous l'ai dit lors de ma demande de rendez-vous, il s'agit d'une affaire personnelle... mais en lien avec Starfleet et l'Enterprise.

— Je t'écoute.

Jim prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans le récit de sa relation avec Spock, n'omettant que les parties les plus intimes. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Pike resta silencieux un long moment, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées. Anxieux, Jim attendit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Enfin, son mentor finit par souffler d'un air amusé :

— Je savais que tu avais un très puissant pouvoir de séduction, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il l'était au point de percer la carapace d'un vulcain !

— Demi-vulcain, rappela Jim, soulagé par la réaction de son interlocuteur.

— C'est exact, approuva Pike. Concernant le reste...

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes.

— Il est vrai que la loi de non-fraternisation a été abolie depuis plusieurs années, cependant je pense que c'est la première fois qu'un cas comme le vôtre se présente. Vous connaissant, Spock et toi, je n'ai aucune inquiétude. Je sais que votre relation de couple n'aura aucune incidence sur votre capacité à travailler efficacement en tant que capitaine et second. Je suis même persuadé qu'il te donne encore plus de fil à retordre qu'avant, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

— Ce n'est pas peu dire, confirma Jim. Mais même s'il continue à contester mes décisions qu'il trouve trop émotionnelles, il comprend mon point de vue, comme je comprends sa logique. Et je pense que notre lien n'a fait que renforcer notre efficacité.

— Je n'en doute pas.

Pike réfléchit un moment avant de proposer :

— La réunion des chefs d'état-major a lieu demain matin à 10h. Je pense que le mieux serait que Spock et toi soyez présents et que vous exposiez votre situation aux amiraux. En attendant, je ferai quelques recherches pour voir si un cas similaire s'est déjà présenté et la suite officielle qui y aurait été donné.

— Je peux m'occuper de ces recherches si vous le souhaitez, je ne veux pas abuser de votre temps.

— Tu n'auras pas accès à certains dossiers confidentiels. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis heureux de pouvoir t'aider... vous aider.

— Merci.

Jim se leva et serra chaleureusement la main de son mentor.

— Je te tiendrai au courant de ce que j'aurai trouvé. À demain.

— À demain, Amiral.

###

Tandis qu'il marchait en direction de l'Institut des Sciences de Starfleet, Spock réfléchissait à la situation présente. Il avait déjà décidé de parler à son père de sa relation avec Jim Kirk. Il craignait de lire de la déception dans le regard de Sarek. Pourtant, il était bien décidé à tout lui avouer, ne voulant plus se dissimuler.

Une fois à l'Institut, il se dirigea vers le bureau que son père occupait lors de ses séjours sur Terre. Il allait y parvenir lorsque la voix de Sarek l'interpella dans son dos.

— Spock.

— Père.

Ils échangèrent un salut vulcain, puis le plus âgé invita son fils à entrer. Une fois assis, Spock souffla :

— Père, je suis venu vous informer que je me suis uni à James Tiberius Kirk depuis 6 mois et douze jours.

Comme il s'y attendait, le visage de Sarek n'afficha aucune réaction. Sa voix était toujours aussi calme et posée lorsqu'il prit la parole :

— Ton union avec le Capitaine Kirk est logique, contrairement à ta relation précédente avec le Lieutenant Uhura.

Surpris, Spock leva un sourcil. Il n'eut pas le temps d'interroger son père que celui-ci expliqua :

— Notre peuple valorise les unions entre êtres de même niveau social et intellectuel. Suite à la disparition de ta promise, il était logique que tu t'unisses avec un membre de Starfleet, du même grade ou supérieur. Compte tenu de ton affectation sur l'Enterprise, le seul choix possible était James Tiberius Kirk.

— Je pensais que vous auriez désapprouvé cette union, avoua Spock une fois remis de son étonnement.

— Je ne peux désapprouver ce que la logique approuve. Cependant, peut-être est-ce le fait qu'il est un individu mâle de son espèce qui te laissait croire que je condamnerais votre relation.

— Effectivement, confirma son fils. Du fait de ce lien, je ne serai jamais en mesure de perpétuer notre espèce... alors même qu'elle se trouve menacée d'extinction.

— Dans une situation comme la nôtre, la continuation de l'espèce n'est pas seulement liée à la génétique. Nos connaissances, notre culture, l'essence même du peuple vulcain ont été préservées. Le fait que tu n'aies pas de descendance directe ne mettra pas en péril notre espèce.

— Je n'avais pas analysé la situation sous cet angle.

Sarek hocha lentement la tête, puis ajouta :

— Ton union avec James Kirk est aussi logique que mon union avec ta mère.

Rassuré, Spock orienta la conversation sur les derniers travaux de son père en partenariat avec l'Institut des Sciences de Starfleet.

###

Starfleet mettait à disposition de ses officiers des logements de fonction mais Jim n'avait jamais voulu s'y installer lors de ses permissions. Soixante ans plus tôt, son grand-père paternel avait acheté un appartement dans la partie la plus ancienne de San Francisco. Sans les événements tragiques ayant conduit à la destruction de l'USS Kelvin, Georges et Winona Kirk s'y seraient installés avec leur progéniture dès leur retour sur Terre.

Après la mort de son père, sa mère avait préféré partir en Idaho, laissant l'appartement californien en location. Jim avait pris possession des lieux juste après sa promotion en tant que capitaine de l'Entreprise et il y logeait chaque fois que ses permissions l'obligeaient à rester sur San Francisco.

Après avoir mis à cuire leur dîner, Jim se servit un verre de scotch, issu de la bouteille offerte par McCoy pour son précédent anniversaire. Il se rendit sur la terrasse, savourant la vue de la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Christopher Pike. Il était soulagé que son mentor ait accepté aussi facilement sa relation avec Spock, mais il appréhendait énormément la réaction des autres amiraux. Il savait que Pike les soutiendrait, quoi qu'il arrive. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'ils décident d'affecter son amant sur un autre vaisseau, ce qu'il serait bien incapable de supporter.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il sentit le corps chaud de Spock se coller contre son dos et ses bras l'enlacer. Il n'était pas surpris car, grâce au renforcement de leur lien, il avait perçu l'approche de son compagnon avant même que celui-ci n'entre dans l'appartement. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Spock avant de demander :

— Si je démissionnais de Starfleet, tu me suivrais ?

La voix profonde de son compagnon souffla contre son oreille :

— Ce ne serait pas une décision logique du point de vue de ma carrière... pourtant je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à te suivre, où que tu ailles.

Avant que Jim ait eu le temps de rouvrir la bouche, Spock ajouta :

— J'ai parlé de notre relation à mon père.

Son amant s'étrangla avec la gorgée de scotch qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir demander d'une voix enrouée :

— Et ?

Le vulcain rapporta à son compagnon sa conversation avec Sarek. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Jim prit le relais, racontant sa visite à Christopher Pike.

— Je comprends mieux ta question d'il y a quelques minutes, lança Spock. Tu penses que les amiraux vont vouloir nous séparer.

— Je le crains... et je sais que je ne serais plus capable de commander l'Enterprise si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Pas seulement à cause de notre lien. Je suis conscient de mes défauts. Je suis trop spontané, trop passionné, trop impulsif... Je m'emporte beaucoup trop facilement, laissant mon cœur parler à la place de ma raison. Bones a raison, tu es la partie raisonnable de notre couple. Ta logique, ton intelligence et ton esprit de déduction contrebalancent parfaitement mon tempérament fougueux. Si j'étais à la tête de l'Enterprise sans toi à mes côtés, je suis sûr que l'équipage serait beaucoup plus en danger.

Jim entendit l'amusement dans la réponse de son compagnon :

— Ton argument est tout à fait exact. Les chefs d'état-major mettront l'équipage en grand danger s'ils décident de me transférer sur un autre navire.

Son amant ne put s'empêcher de rire avant d'ajouter :

— Et si tu devais commander seul un vaisseau, l'équipage serait tellement en sécurité qu'il mourrait d'ennui !

Jim se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte de son compagnon afin de pouvoir se retourner. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Spock, puis souffla :

— Le dîner doit être prêt.

— Est-ce une façon d'interrompre cette discussion ? demanda le vulcain en levant un sourcil.

— Tout à fait, répondit son amant en souriant largement.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, Jim se tourna vers son compagnon :

— Je suppose qu'il est toujours hors de question d'enfreindre les ordres de McCoy.

— Effectivement. Ta période de convalescence se termine dans 3 jours.

L'humain soupira profondément, frustré.

— Je vais prendre une douche, souffla-t-il, bien décidé à faire redescendre la pression tout seul, même si ça ne devait pas totalement le satisfaire.

Alors qu'il venait juste de se glisser sous l'eau chaude, Jim entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. Il attendit quelques instants, persuadé que Spock était juste venu lui dire quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Il fut surpris lorsque la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et que son compagnon se glissa derrière lui. Il souffla :

— Je croyais que nous étions encore condamnés à 3 jours d'abstinence.

— Je peux ressentir ta frustration aussi clairement que la mienne. Et la logique me porte à croire qu'il te sera plus facile d'affronter les amiraux demain si nous partageons un moment d'intimité ce soir, afin d'apaiser cette frustration.

Jim sourit, puis se tourna entre les bras de son amant.

— J'adore quand ta logique est en harmonie avec mes envies...

Il captura les lèvres du vulcain pour un baiser langoureux. Très vite, ses reins s'enflammèrent. Il dut se forcer au calme pour que ce moment de bonheur ne se termine pas trop vite. Délaissant la bouche de son compagnon, il embrassa sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe.

— J'ai envie de toi en moi... murmura Jim avant de se tourner à nouveau.

Il frissonna lorsque les mains de Spock commencèrent à caresser son dos et ses reins. Chacun pouvait percevoir l'impatience de l'autre. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de sentir très vite les doigts de son amant s'insinuer entre ses fesses. Les mains appuyées sur la paroi de la cabine, Jim creusa les reins en une invitation plus qu'explicite. Spock prit tout de même le temps de le préparer, le rendant fou par les mouvements de ses phalanges dans l'étroitesse de son intimité. N'y tenant plus, Jim grogna :

— Spock ! Maintenant !

Le vulcain ne se fit pas prier. Il se positionna et poussa doucement, attentif au moindre signe de douleur de la part de son amant. Sa main alla instinctivement se poser sur le front de l'humain. La fusion mentale s'établit au moment où le membre tendu du vulcain envahissait l'antre étroit de son compagnon. Ils furent, comme à chaque fois, submergés par la force de leurs sentiments et par le feu du désir qui les consumait. Ils n'étaient plus deux être unis par un acte charnel mais les deux moitiés d'un même être.

À chaque mouvement, le plaisir menaçait de submerger Jim. Pourtant, Spock parvenait à faire durer leur étreinte au-delà de ce qu'il aurait cru possible, apaisant plusieurs fois le brasier de leurs reins pour mieux le ranimer.

Enfin, alors qu'il croyait devenir fou de frustration et de désir, sa jouissance explosa violemment, lui faisant perdre pied. L'orgasme le laissa pantelant et tremblant. Si les bras puissants de Spock ne l'avaient pas retenu, il se serait sûrement effondré sur le sol froid de la cabine de douche.

Les doigts du vulcain quittèrent le front de son amant et celui-ci parvint à retrouver un peu de sa lucidité. Il pouvait sentir le corps encore frissonnant de Spock contre son dos alors que l'eau chaude continuait à couler sur eux, nettoyant les traces de leur étreinte. Jim ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre le torse de son compagnon qui le serra contre lui.

— Jim ?

— Je vais bien, Spock... même plus que bien... souffla l'humain.

Il avait du mal à se remettre de la violence des sensations qui l'avaient submergé. Au bout d'un long moment, il éteignit l'eau, puis se dégagea de l'embrasse de son compagnon.

— Si nous allions nous coucher ?

Ils s'essuyèrent et allèrent s'installer dans le grand lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Jim était perturbé par ce qu'il avait ressenti durant leur étreinte. Après quelques minutes de silence, il finit par souffler :

— Est-ce que toi aussi, tu as ressenti quelque chose de plus fort qu'avant ?

— Effectivement, répondit Spock. L'explication logique se trouve sûrement dans le renforcement de notre lien psychique. Depuis la fusion mentale qui m'a permis de te ramener, j'ai pu constater que tous les aspects de notre lien se sont intensifiés. Il n'est donc pas étonnant que cela ait également un impact sur nos relations sexuelles.

Jim enfouis son visage contre l'épaule de son amant.

— Finalement, mon petit séjour sur Piternis n'aura pas eu que des inconvénients.

Spock ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de serrer son compagnon un peu plus fort contre lui. Jim se redressa afin de regarder son amant dans les yeux, puis demanda :

— Tu ne diras pas à Bones qu'on a contrevenu à ses ordres ?

— Le Docteur McCoy nous a interdit le sport en chambre. Or, nous étions dans la salle de bains.

Jim éclata de rire.

— Je crois que mon humour commence à déteindre sur toi !

— Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit un point positif... répondit le vulcain en levant un sourcil.

Son compagnon sourit, l'embrassa tendrement, puis se réinstalla confortablement. Il était toujours inquiet au sujet de la rencontre avec les amiraux, mais il savait que, quoi qu'il arrive à l'avenir, il ne serait plus jamais seul.

_À suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic jusqu'au bout. Voici la dernière partie.  
_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Spock s'éveilla le premier, comme souvent. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son amant qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Leur conversation de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il ressentit le besoin d'en parler à la seule personne qui avait pu vivre la même situation. Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et silencieusement, puis il se rendit dans le salon afin de ne pas réveiller son compagnon.

— Monsieur Spock.

— Monsieur Spock, répondit le plus jeune. Auriez-vous quelques instants à m'accorder pour un entretien à caractère personnel ?

— Je suis à ta disposition.

Le jeune Spock raconta à son alter-ego plus âgé tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le sauvetage de Jim. Il termina par les appréhensions de son amant concernant la réaction de leurs supérieurs à l'annonce de leur relation, appréhensions qu'il partageait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son interlocuteur resta silencieux un long moment avant de souffler :

— Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de t'aider. Ma relation avec mon James T. Kirk n'a jamais été connue de Starfleet Command. Seules quelques personnes de notre entourage, qui avaient notre entière confiance, étaient dans la confidence. De plus, je ne suis pas certain que notre lien était aussi puissant que le vôtre. Nous avons été maintes fois séparés sans que nous ressentions un manque aussi profond que celui dont tu me parles.

Le plus jeune n'était pas vraiment surpris de la réponse de son aîné, même si celle-ci s'avérait des plus frustrantes. La dernière phrase de l'autre vulcain le poussa alors à poser une question qui tournait dans son esprit depuis plusieurs jours :

— Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un lien psychique et intime de l'intensité de celui-ci ?

— Ce n'est pas le genre de sujet dont ceux de notre espèce parlent avec facilité. Si tu le souhaites, je peux faire quelques recherches dans les archives vulcaines qui ont été sauvegardées. Peut-être trouverais-je des informations à ce sujet.

— Je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissant.

Ils se saluèrent, puis Spock coupa la conversation. Au même instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Jim, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer gris, les cheveux en bataille et l'air ensommeillé.

— Il est encore tôt, constata le vulcain.

— Je sais, mais je suis incapable de me rendormir. Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qui va se passer tout à l'heure lors de la réunion d'état-major.

Il se colla derrière son compagnon et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Leurs mains se retrouvèrent instinctivement. Spock en profita pour lui faire part de ce qu'il avait observé :

— Depuis ton retour de Piternis, tu es plus enclin à partager le baiser vulcain que tu trouvais si frustrant avant.

— C'est vrai, sourit Jim en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui sans rompre le contact de leurs doigts. Je crois que c'est lié au renforcement de notre lien depuis que tu es venu me chercher dans ce recoin de mon esprit où je m'étais perdu. Avant, ce baiser me laissait frustré parce qu'il ne signifiait rien pour moi, du moins rien d'émotionnel. Mais depuis ce jour-là, à chaque fois que nos doigts se joignent, je ressens ce que toi, tu ressens : un frisson agréable qui naît dans mes reins et me laisse un sentiment de plénitude. Et je crois que le fait que personne, dans notre entourage, ne connaisse l'intimité de ce geste ne fait que renforcer ces sensations.

— Je suis heureux que nous partagions ce nouveau moyen d'exprimer notre attachement mutuel.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis Jim demanda :

— À qui parlais-tu avant que j'arrive ?

Spock lui rapporta sa conversation avec son alter-ego. Lorsqu'il eut fini, son compagnon s'étonna :

— Tu crois que notre lien est unique ?

— Je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre à cette question pour le moment. Cependant, je m'inquiète pour notre avenir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui adviendra à l'autre le jour où l'un de nous mourra.

— Tu veux dire le jour où je mourrai, répondit Jim. Je suis conscient que mon espérance de vie est bien moins longue que la tienne.

— Ce qui ne garantit pas que je te survivrai. Mais quel que soit celui de nous qui reste, l'intensité de notre lien actuel me fait craindre que le survivant ne perde l'esprit le jour où ce lien sera rompu.

Jim soupira profondément.

— Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix : nous devons tout faire pour vivre le plus longtemps possible.

— Ton assertion est contraire à toute logique. Aucun de nous n'est en mesure de prévoir sa propre mort, ou celle d'une autre personne, à moins bien sûr d'être son assassin.

L'humain se releva et vint se glisser sur les genoux de son amant. Il l'embrassa tendrement tout en joignant leurs doigts, décuplant les sensations qui les submergeaient.

— Je crois qu'on cogite trop, finit par souffler Jim lorsqu'il rompit le contact de leurs lèvres. Nous devrions pour le moment nous concentrer sur ce qui va se passer ce matin.

— Effectivement.

—Et d'ailleurs, j'y ai bien réfléchi : il vaudrait mieux que tu exposes notre situation aux amiraux. Me connaissant, je serais bien capable de m'emporter pour un regard de travers et je ne veux pas risquer de gâcher la moindre de nos chances de rester ensemble sur l'Enterprise.

— Il serait en effet plus sage que je prenne la parole.

Jim sourit, embrassa à nouveau son amant, puis lança :

— Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner !

###

Trois heures plus tard, Jim et Spock arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de conférence de l'amirauté. Ils étaient un peu en avance, seuls les assistants étaient déjà présents à l'intérieur, préparant les lieux. Jim était nerveux. Il n'arrêtait pas de lisser son uniforme d'un geste machinal. Au bout de quelques minutes, Spock attrapa ses mains pour en arrêter les mouvements et souffla :

— J'ai beaucoup de mal à contrôler la nervosité que tu me transmets.

— Désolé, grogna le capitaine. Je vais essayer de me calmer.

— Je sais que perdre le commandement de l'Enterprise te serait très douloureux.

— Beaucoup moins que de te perdre toi, répondit Jim, le cœur serré.

— Quoi qu'il se passe, je resterai à tes côtés.

— Je sais...

Ils interrompirent leur conversation en entendant des pas dans le couloir. Les deux amiraux qui approchaient leur jetèrent des regards surpris en leur rendant leur salut. L'arrivant suivant fut Christopher Pike. Il leur sourit, puis posa la main sur l'épaule de Jim.

— Ne sois pas aussi nerveux, fiston.

— Je me sentirai bien mieux lorsque tout ça sera terminé, quelle que soit leur décision. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose dans les archives de Starfleet ?

— Oui. Il y a eu un précédent. Je vous...

Pike ne put pas en dire plus car d'autres amiraux arrivaient. Selon la procédure, Jim et Spock devaient attendre dans le couloir que Pike expose leur demande d'audience auprès de l'état-major. Ils ne patientèrent qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que la porte ne se rouvre et qu'une assistante ne leur demande d'entrer. Ils prirent place sur l'estrade placée au bout de la salle. Jim aurait cru être plus angoissé une fois devant les amiraux, mais savoir que, quoi qu'il arrive, Spock et lui resteraient ensemble l'avait quelque peu apaisé.

L'Amiral Marcus leur fit signe de commencer et le vulcain prit la parole.

— Le Capitaine James Tiberius Kirk et moi-même avons sollicité cette audience de votre part afin de vous informer d'un élément personnel qui peut avoir une incidence, à vos yeux, sur notre capacité à commander l'Enterprise. Si vous consultez le rapport de mission 12548.569, vous constaterez que le Capitaine Kirk et moi-même avons été transportés par une anomalie du téléporteur sur une planète abandonnée du système Megasirien. Nous y avons passé 4 jours et 3 heures. Durant ce temps, un lien psychique et intime s'est tissé entre nous.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Marcus les fit taire en levant la main. Il demanda d'une voix sèche :

— Devons-nous comprendre que vous êtes en couple ?

— En effet, Amiral.

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle, jusqu'à plonger la pièce dans une vraie cacophonie. Marcus peina à rétablir l'ordre. Lorsque le silence revint, Christopher Pike prit la parole :

— Avant que vous ne discutiez de l'avenir du Capitaine Kirk et du Commander Spock, j'aimerais vous informer qu'il existe un précédent à une telle situation. En 2244, le Capitaine Alan Collins et son officier en second, le Commander Ivana Groushka, de l'USS Copernic, ont sollicité une dérogation afin de se marier. À cette occasion, l'Amiral Monroe a demandé, et obtenu, l'abolition de la loi de non-fraternisation. Il a d'ailleurs procédé lui-même à l'union du couple après la promulgation du décret. Ils ont commandé le Copernic ensemble durant six ans, période durant laquelle ils eurent un fils, né sur le vaisseau.

Un Amiral d'origine asiatique, dont Jim avait oublié le nom, intervint :

— Je connais cette histoire. Mais nous sommes en présence d'une situation très différente.

— Voulez-vous dire que le fait que nous soyons tous deux des individus mâles implique que nous ne bénéficions pas du même traitement que nos prédécesseurs ? demanda Spock, d'un ton neutre.

— Absolument pas, se défendit l'autre. Collins et Groushka avaient tous deux des états de service exemplaires lorsqu'ils ont présenté leur requête auprès du conseil d'état-major de l'époque.

Pike reprit la parole :

— Ne pensez-vous pas, Amiral Chong-Su, qu'avoir sauvé la Terre de la folie de Nero au mépris de leur propre vie est un acte héroïque suffisant ?

— D'après les propres dires du Commander Spock, ils n'étaient pas encore en couple lors de ces événements. Cela n'a donc pas pu influer sur leurs décisions.

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs que Jim reconnut comme l'Amiral Lupin intervint :

— Capitaine, Commander, j'aimerais savoir si, depuis que votre lien existe, il a eu une incidence, positive ou négative, sur votre capacité à commander.

Le vulcain se tourna vers son compagnon qui répondit le premier :

— Bien au contraire.

Il répéta les arguments qu'il avait déjà exposés à Christopher Pike, puis ajouta :

— De plus, je pense que vous êtes tous déjà informés des événements survenus sur Piternis. Sans notre lien, le Commander Spock n'aurait pas été en mesure de retrouver la mémoire, de me sauver et de mettre au jour les agissements des dirigeants de cette planète.

De nouveaux murmures s'élevèrent. Marcus attendit quelques secondes avant de réclamer le silence. Spock répondit à son tour à la question de l'Amiral Lupin.

— Je vous confirme que notre lien psychique nous permet d'interagir plus efficacement lors de prises de décision concernant l'Enterprise et son équipage. Dans la culture vulcaine, il est scientifiquement reconnu que la collaboration entre conjoints permet d'améliorer le rendement de chacun des membres du couple.

Chong-Su lança :

— Sauf que le Capitaine Kirk n'est pas vulcain. Ces conclusions scientifiques ne peuvent donc pas s'appliquer à votre cas.

Jim échangea un regard avec son compagnon avant de répondre :

— Nous sommes prêts à nous soumettre à tous les tests que vous jugerez utiles.

Les discussions durèrent encore de longues minutes au cours desquelles Jim sentit sa patience s'émousser. Marcus finit par s'exclamer :

— Je pense que nous avons entendu assez d'arguments de la part de chacun d'entre vous.

Spock l'interrompit :

— Amiral Marcus, j'aimerais ajouter un dernier point avant que vous ne délibériez.

— Nous vous écoutons, Commander.

— En prévision de cette audience, le Capitaine Kirk et moi-même avons envisagé les différentes alternatives qui nous seraient offertes. Si vous décidiez de nous séparer, de m'affecter sur un autre vaisseau, vous devrez promouvoir un nouveau capitaine et un nouvel officier en second au commandement de l'Enterprise.

Jim jeta un regard abasourdi à son compagnon qui continua :

— Un poste est tenu à ma disposition auprès de l'Académie des Sciences de la Nouvelle Vulcain. Et je ne doute pas que, de par ses compétences, le Capitaine Kirk trouvera aisément un emploi à la mesure de ses capacités et de ses attentes.

— Nous faire du chantage ne joue pas en votre faveur, Commander ! lança Chong-Su d'un air mauvais.

— Il ne s'agit pas de chantage, souffla Spock. Ni d'un ultimatum. Je souhaitais juste que vous ayez tous les éléments en votre possession afin de statuer le plus objectivement possible.

###

Marcus les congédia. Une fois dans le couloir, Jim souffla :

— Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu leur parlerais de notre départ éventuel.

— Il était logique qu'ils soient informés des conséquences potentielles de leur décision.

Spock était conscient qu'il avait pris un risque en dévoilant la possibilité de leur départ de Starfleet. Malgré l'incertitude qui émanait de son compagnon, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Jim se laissa tomber sur un banc proche en soupirant.

— J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas mettre plusieurs jours à délibérer...

Spock prit place à côté de son amant, prêt à patienter. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Christopher Pike qui leur adressa un léger sourire :

— Marcus vous fera part de la décision de l'État-major dans la soirée. Ils veulent d'abord analyser vos derniers rapports de mission.

Le vulcain avait prévu cette éventualité. Son compagnon semblait également s'y attendre car il souffla :

— Espérons qu'ils prendront la bonne décision.

Après avoir déjeuné avec l'Amiral Pike, Jim et Spock se rendirent dans la salle de réunion où se déroulerait la commission concernant l'avenir de Piternis. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, ils virent entrer l'Amiral Lupin. La femme leur adressa un sourire avant de saluer les autres personnes présentes. La commission comptait dix personnes mais seulement neuf étaient présentes au moment où l'amiral démarra la session. À peine trois minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage familier.

— Bones ?

Le médecin bredouilla :

— Désolé, Amiral, j'ai eu un petit soucis de transport.

— Je vous en prie, Docteur McCoy. Prenez place.

Il s'assit à côté de Jim qui se pencha vers lui pour demander :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ce fut l'Amiral Lupin qui répondit à sa question :

— J'ai demandé au Docteur McCoy de se joindre à nous puisqu'il est le seul médecin de Starfleet a avoir constaté les effets néfastes du dispositif d'effacement de mémoire. Capitaine Kirk, voulez-vous commencer ?

— Oui, Madame. En fait, mon récit risque de vous sembler très succinct car je n'ai pas de souvenir précis de ce qui m'est arrivé sur Piternis. Tout est assez flou et confus dans mon esprit.

Sentant la gêne de son compagnon, Spock proposa :

— Si vous le souhaitez, je peux exposer les faits, Amiral.

— Nous vous écoutons, Commander.

###

Alors que Spock relatait l'enlèvement et le sauvetage de Jim, des flashs d'images traversèrent l'esprit de celui-ci. Une migraine ne tarda pas à s'installer tandis que les souvenirs lui revenaient par vagues rapides. Au moment où McCoy prenait le relais, Jim sentit soudainement la nausée l'envahir. Sa respiration se fit difficile, comme si son torse était pris dans un étau. La sensation d'étouffement s'accentua, l'obligeant à quitter la pièce. Une fois sur la terrasse, il déboutonna son col, mais l'angoisse lui serrait toujours autant la gorge.

— Jim ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il était incapable de répondre à McCoy. Il sentit une main de Spock se poser à plat sur son dos, l'autre sur sa tempe. Il ferma les yeux. La voix du vulcain murmura dans son esprit :

_« Jim, calme-toi. Tout va bien, je suis là. Tu es en sécurité. »_

Peu à peu, l'humain retrouva son souffle. Spock ne rompit la fusion mentale que lorsque son compagnon fut totalement rasséréné. Jim se laissa aller contre le torse de son amant, à bout de forces. McCoy avait sorti son tricordeur médical et l'examinait.

— Tu viens de nous faire une belle crise d'angoisse ! S'exclama le médecin en consultant son appareil.

Jim se passa une main sur le visage pour en chasser la sueur froide.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout m'est revenu d'un seul coup... ce qui s'est passé là-bas... ce qui a failli se passer...

Il frissonna violemment. Spock le serra contre lui, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que Jim comprenne que sa douleur l'avait fait souffrir, lui aussi.

— Bones, tu peux aller leur dire que tout va bien ? On vous rejoint dans deux minutes.

— Ok, soupira le médecin. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

— Oui, répondit son ami avec un léger sourire. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il attendit que McCoy se soit éloigné pour se tourner vers Spock et lui demander :

— Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas tuer Eole ?

— Ma moitié humaine voulait l'étrangler. Ma moitié vulcaine m'en a empêché. De plus, le tuer aurait été une punition trop rapide.

Jim hocha la tête, puis souffla :

— Merci.

Ils échangèrent un regard empli d'amour avant de retourner dans la salle de réunion.

La session dura plus de trois heures. Jim ne fut pas surpris de voir que Falia avait déposé une requête en faveur de la Princesse Eolia. Il avait bien compris le lien qui unissait les deux femmes. Ils passèrent en revue les témoignages d'anciens esclaves de la famille impériale ayant retrouvé la mémoire. Jim fut effaré de constaté combien d'entre eux avaient servi de jouet au Prince Eole. Beaucoup avaient subi des sévices physiques de sa part. Certains en étaient même morts ou avaient tout bonnement disparu. La Princesse Eolia, quant à elle, s'était bornée à séduire ses esclaves à l'aide d'aphrodisiaques et à les utiliser pour son plaisir sexuel, sans jamais les faire souffrir.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, l'Amiral Lupin entérina leur décision : le Prince Eole serait incarcéré dans un centre pénitentiaire tandis que sa sœur resterait libre mais assignée à résidence sur Piternis avec interdiction formelle de quitter la planète. Jim fut soulagé de cette décision car il savait que Falia pourrait ainsi demeurer auprès de sa compagne.

###

Une fois que la commission eut rendu sa décision, Spock, Jim et McCoy quittèrent la salle. Le médecin prit congé de ses amis, pressé de profiter de sa permission. Les deux autres furent rejoints par l'Amiral Lupin.

— Je pense que l'État-major ne va pas tarder à vous appeler.

— J'aurais préféré que vous soyez parmi eux pendant leurs délibérations.

— Je leur ai déjà fait part de mon opinion. Lire vos rapports de missions n'aurait rien changé.

Au moment où elle finissait sa phrase, leurs communicateurs bippèrent simultanément.

Dix minutes plus tard, Jim et Spock étaient assis face à Marcus et aux autres amiraux. Le vulcain sentait la nervosité de son compagnon. Il glissa sa main sous la table et la posa sur celle de l'humain, essayant ainsi de l'apaiser un peu.

— Je dois vous avouer que les discussions concernant votre situation ont été plutôt houleuses. Et que le résultat n'a pas fait l'unanimité. Cependant, la majorité suffisant, nous avons décidé que nous vous conservons vos postes de Capitaine et d'Officier en Second de l'Enterprise pour une période probatoire d'un an. Si à l'issue de ce délai, vos résultats sont toujours satisfaisant, cette situation sera pérennisée. Sinon...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspends, mais les deux hommes n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Une vague de soulagement les avaient tous deux traversés à l'annonce de l'Amiral. Pike et Lupin leur adressèrent de grands sourires d'encouragement. Jim se leva :

— Mesdames et Messieurs les Amiraux, nous vous remercions de votre confiance. Et nous vous assurons que vous n'aurez pas à le regretter.

— Nous l'espérons, grogna Chong-Su.

Pour fêter la bonne nouvelle, Pike invita ses amis au restaurant. Ils passèrent une soirée de détente, à présent qu'il n'avaient plus d'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes.

— Qu'allez-vous faire du reste de votre permission ? Demanda l'amiral alors qu'ils finissaient le dessert.

Jim se tourna vers son amant :

— Je sais que je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, mais est-ce que ça te gênerait d'aller passer quelques jours dans l'Iowa ?

Spock comprit immédiatement.

— Je serais honoré de rencontrer ta mère.

— Je suis sûr qu'elle va t'adorer ! Sourit Jim.

Le vulcain n'avait pas besoin de plonger dans leur lien pour sentir le bonheur de son compagnon irradier. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Piternis que Jim était aussi serein.

###

**Riverside, Iowa**

En début d'après-midi, Jim gara la voiture devant la maison, le cœur léger. Au moment où il descendait du véhicule, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur sa mère. Winona Kirk adressa un immense sourire à son fils lorsqu'il s'approcha. Elle le serra longuement dans ses bras.

— Mon chéri, je suis si heureuse de te voir.

— Moi aussi, Maman.

Il sourit en reconnaissant son parfum, le même qu'elle portait depuis son enfance. Il se sentait bien et aurait pu rester des heures blotti contre sa mère. Au bout d'un long moment, elle le repoussa doucement pour pouvoir le regarder. Il en profita pour la détailler également. Depuis la vision qu'il avait eue d'elle pendant la fusion mentale avec Spock, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Les années avaient creusé des rides sur son visage et blanchi un peu ses cheveux. Pourtant, elle restait toujours cette femme énergique et sûre d'elle qu'il avait toujours connue.

Jim entendit son compagnon approcher et fit les présentations. À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que sa mère prenait Spock dans ses bras. Jim dut se retenir de rire en voyant la gêne de son compagnon. Winona sembla se rendre compte de son erreur car elle le relâcha aussitôt et bredouilla :

— Oh, pardonnez-moi... je suis confuse... je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer des vulcains.

Spock avait déjà retrouvé son masque neutre. Il répondit :

— Ce n'est rien. Ma relation avec votre fils me permet de mieux appréhender les contacts physiques avec d'autres humains.

La femme sourit, puis les invita à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle soupira :

— Tu aurais dû me prévenir que vous alliez venir, Jim. Je dois me rendre à New York ce soir pour une conférence et je ne serai pas de retour avant au moins une semaine.

— De toutes façons, nous n'allons pas rester longtemps. L'Enterprise repart en mission dans trois jours. Mais je te promets qu'à notre prochaine permission, on passera un peu plus de temps ensemble.

Winona se tourna vers Spock.

— Je suis vraiment heureuse de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon. La femme servit des rafraîchissements avant de reprendre :

— J'ai été plutôt surprise lorsque Jim m'a annoncé que vous étiez ensemble. Jusque là, il n'avait pas parlé de vous en termes très élogieux...

— Maman !

— Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité...

— Tu n'es pas obligée de...

Spock intervint :

— J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçue par le choix de votre fils.

— Déçue ? Pourquoi serais-je déçue ?

— Certains humains ont parfois encore des préjugés irrationnels sur les relations homosexuelles.

— Je peux vous assurer que ça n'est pas mon cas. À partir du moment où mon Jim est heureux, peu m'importe qu'il le soit avec un homme ou une femme. Et je dois vous avouer que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnant.

L'intéressé se mit à rougir, embarrassé. Spock lui adressa un regard amusé. Jim se leva en soufflant :

— Viens, je vais te faire visiter la maison !

Il prit la main de son compagnon et l'entraîna à l'étage. Une fois hors de portée de voix de Winona, le vulcain lui fit remarquer :

— Je te rappelle que je suis déjà venu ici... dans ton esprit.

— Je sais. Je voulais juste m'éloigner de ma mère un moment pour faire ça.

Il plaqua Spock contre le mur et l'embrassa tendrement.

— Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal que ma mère ne soit pas là ce soir... j'ai une furieuse envie de te faire l'amour toute la nuit !

###

Ils passèrent l'après-midi avec Winona qui s'amusa beaucoup à raconter à Spock les exploits d'enfance de son fils. Le vulcain savourait l'ambiance paisible des lieux, si différente de l'agitation continuelle de Starfleet Command et de l'Enterprise. La mère de Jim les quitta après le dîner, ne voulant pas rater sa navette pour New York.

Alors que son compagnon rangeait la vaisselle, Spock reçut un appel de son alter-égo.

— J'ai fait des recherches au sujet de ton nouveau lien avec Jim. Et je n'ai trouvé aucune correspondance. Cela ne veut pas dire que votre cas est unique. Seulement si d'autres l'ont vécu, cela n'a pas été référencé dans les bases de données vulcaines.

— Je n'en suis pas surpris, répondit le plus jeune. Merci de m'avoir tenu informé.

Après avoir coupé la communication, il rejoignit Jim qui s'était installé dehors, assis sur les marches du perron. Spock lui rapporta sa conversation avec l'autre vulcain tout en prenant place à ses côtés. Son amant posa la tête sur son épaule.

— Je n'ai pas envie de penser au futur, souffla l'humain au bout de quelques minutes. Je veux juste savourer l'instant présent. Et profiter de cette nuit de tranquillité, loin de Starfleet et de l'Enterprise.

Il se redressa pour embrasser tendrement son compagnon. Le baiser se fit très vite plus intense alors que leurs langues bataillaient avec ferveur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Jim suggéra :

— Et si nous montions dans ma chambre ?

— J'approuve entièrement cette proposition.

À peine Jim avait-il refermé la porte de la chambre que Spock le plaquait contre le battant pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

— Hum... monsieur le vulcain perdrait-il le contrôle ?

— Non. Je sais exactement ce que je fais.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, fébriles. Sans rompre le baiser, ils migrèrent rapidement vers le lit, leurs mains occupées à les débarrasser de leurs vêtements. Ils se séparèrent le temps d'enlever leurs hauts et de reprendre leur souffle. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus vêtus que de leurs boxers, Spock fit basculer Jim sur le lit avant de s'étendre sur lui. Sa bouche délaissa rapidement celle de son amant pour descendre le long de son torse. Les gémissements de l'humain emplirent la pièce tandis que le vulcain léchait et caressait chaque parcelle de peau. Depuis leur première fois, Jim lui avait beaucoup appris sur les relations charnelles et Spock mettait un point d'honneur à mettre en pratique son nouveau savoir aussi souvent que cela lui était permis.

Comme il l'avait dit quelques instants plus tôt, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Le renforcement de leur lien lui permettait de ressentir encore plus fort les besoins de son âme-sœur. Et ce dont Jim avait besoin en cet instant précis, c'était d'oublier tout ce qui était arrivé ces dernières semaines.

Spock continua à parcourir le torse de son amant de sa bouche et de ses doigts. Jim se tendait sous lui, réclamant toujours plus. Arrivé à la ceinture du boxer, le vulcain considéra le sous-vêtement comme un obstacle. Il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur pour le faire descendre sur les jambes musclées de son compagnon. Il resta un court instant à contempler le corps et le visage de Jim. Celui-ci avait les yeux mi-clos, les joues rouges et les lèvres entrouvertes. Son torse se soulevait à un rythme rapide. Le regard de Spock se posa sur le membre tendu, palpitant au milieu de sa toison claire. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur l'extrémité rougie. Jim grogna :

— Si tu commences comme ça, je ne tiendrai pas très longtemps !

Spock était toujours amusé de voir l'impatience de son amant. Les autres fois, il jouait avec lui, faisant durer les préliminaires. Mais ce soir, ni Jim ni lui n'avaient envie d'attendre. Le vulcain se redressa pour ôter son propre boxer, puis il s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de son compagnon, juste au-dessus du membre dressé. Jim se redressa sur ses coudes et souffla :

— Spock, il faut...

Sa phrase se perdit dans un râle lorsque son amant s'empala sur son érection. Spock sentit une légère douleur le traverser, mais son côté vulcain lui permit de repousser cette sensation pour ne retenir que le plaisir. Il remonta légèrement le long de la hampe tendue, avant de s'y empaler à nouveau, totalement cette fois-ci. Lorsque ses fesses touchèrent les bourses de son amant, celui-ci se redressa un peu plus. Spock l'entoura de ses bras alors que ses longues jambes se dépliaient de chaque côté de Jim. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, gourmandes.

Comme lors de la plupart de leurs étreintes, les doigts du vulcain se posèrent sur le front de son amant. Leurs esprits fusionnèrent, décuplant les sensations. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, à nouveau.

Spock se mit à onduler lentement des hanches tout en resserrant ses muscles intimes autour de la virilité de Jim. Celui-ci vibrait entre ses bras, submergé par la force du plaisir qui montait peu à peu en eux. L'orgasme les frappa tous deux simultanément. Leurs cris de jouissance se perdirent dans un baiser sans fin. Le vulcain maintint la fusion mentale jusqu'à ce que les derniers soubresauts du plaisir se soient apaisés.

Le souffle court, ils s'allongèrent, leurs corps encore emboîtés l'un dans l'autre. Ils étaient incapables de détacher leurs lèvres. C'était comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Et puis, petit à petit, ils finirent par retrouver leurs esprits. Jim enfouit son front contre l'épaule de Spock. Le vulcain sentit son amant sombrer peu à peu dans le sommeil mais, juste avant que les bras de Morphée ne l'emportent, Jim souffla :

— Je t'aime...

La part humaine de Spock ne résistait jamais à ces quelques mots. Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son compagnon et répondit simplement :

— Je t'aime.

###

Debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, Jim contemplait le paysage baigné par l'aube naissante. La vue n'avait absolument pas changé depuis son enfance. Il sourit en sentant le corps nu de Spock se souder au sien.

— Tu as encore besoin de dormir, le morigéna son amant. Ton corps n'a pas totalement récupéré.

— Je vais bien, Spock. Je me sens bien. Grâce à toi.

Les mains du vulcain étaient posées sur son ventre. Jim entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son compagnon.

— J'aimerais tellement que ce moment dure pour l'éternité...

— Ta phrase n'est pas du tout logique d'un point de vue scientifique. Pourtant... je la comprends et l'approuve.

— Quand devons-nous rejoindre le spatioport ?

— Le départ de l'Enterprise est prévu dans 53 heures et 28 minutes. Nous pouvons donc demeurer ici 46 heures et 13 minutes.

Jim se retourna, embrassa tendrement son compagnon, puis souffla d'un air amusé :

— J'espère bien profiter comme il se doit de ces 46 heures...

— N'oublions pas les 13 minutes, répondit Spock sur le même ton.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que leurs corps se reposaient l'un contre l'autre, Jim repensa à tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis quelques semaines. Ils avaient failli se perdre et s'étaient retrouvés, plus forts et plus soudés que jamais.

Alors, quoi que l'avenir leur réserve, il savait que plus jamais ils ne seraient séparés.

**Fin.**


End file.
